Unforeseen
by WielderofShadows
Summary: Huh. So, I can handle waking up in a videogame. What I don't understand is why nothing is the same.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

…

…..

GAH!

Well, that's new.

I'm pretttyyy sure I should NOT be experiencing this much pain. Seriously, everything aches. Ugh. The light's so bright. Note to self- close the freaking blinds. I guess I could… Never mind. I'm in no hurry to move to be honest. If I just stay still, maybe I'll fall back asleep…

Strange smell, though. Nothing like my room. Air freshener? Or maybe…

Okay, fine. I'll get up. I need a hot shower, why am I so sore and mygod.

Flowers. I'm in a field of flowers. But… What? Is this a cave? WHY AM I A FREAKING CAVE? There's light shining down from some sorta hole, and I can see some Greek-looking pillars, but other than that, it's just black.

Damn.

So let's review, James! You've woken up in a strange place, and you have no idea how you got here! Great way to spend…

Ah. Happy 16th birthday to me. Assuming I was out for just a day, of course. I was hyped for this, before… this. I was gonna go see a movie, catch up with some people, play games nonstop. Seriously, I still gotta beat Sans…

Wait.

…

Huge pillars. Possibly underground. Shaft of light. Golden freakin flowers.

Oh snap.

* * *

So yeah, I'm trying my best not to flip out now. Interesting way to wake up, eh? Beats an alarm anyday.

…

HOWTHEHECKDIDTHISHAPPEN?!

Yeah, I'm not calm whatsoever. I'm more stunned than anything; I can't think straight. UNDERTALE?! How…

Heh. Kinda sad my mind goes directly to Undertale. Guess that what happens when you obsess over one thing for months on end.

Alright, first of all, there's no real reason that I should be in a video game. Who knows? There could be a place that looks exactly like that spawning screen…

Unlikely. Still, it's easily solved. Just have to walk through… Yep, there's a door up ahead. So if a walk through there, Flowey should pop up and attack me. Great plan!

Yeah, stupid plan. I mean I know RESETS are a thing, but seriously. Let's not test it. I'd rather not die at all, thank you very much! This isn't a game, whether I'm actually in the Underground or not. I'm not limited by programming. I could literally just sit here until Toriel comes to check on Chara's grave again. Hey, that's actually a decent plan…

Huh. There's a thought. Am I lying on top of Chara's body?

...oh don't even think about it. That's disgusting.

But still...Hm.

Go back to where I woke up, and-

oh.

Bit of wood sticking out.

OH.

So yeah. Go over to it, yep, that's a coffin. Not very deep... only a thin layer of dirt and flowers is covering it. How did I not notice this before?

...well, aside from the point that I have no idea where I am.

Brush aside dirt and flowers. I guess that Toriel had another one made, since there's still one in the castle during the game. Check the name… Yep, that confirms it.

I'm in UNDERTALE.

I AM IN UNDERTALE.

Ohmygod.

You know, it really didn't settle in before. But this… this is…

I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day.

* * *

Hey ya'll. First off, happy anniversary to Undertale! Also my B-day, yee. Side note-Toby did some stuff for the anniversary. Check out his blog, if you have the time.

Some things about me- junior in high school, 16 year old male, Korean…

And I am utter fandom trash.

As for writing, I'm aware that I'm no Shakespeare, but I would truly enjoy the opportunity to improve. This is my first fanfic; don't expect too much. Criticism is much appreciated.

EDIT: Great point out from a random Guest. The first draft had me... digging up the coffin.

What was I high on, again?

In hindsight, that was completely messed up. Took that out, made it slightly more realistic. So, thank you to Guest.


	2. Chapter 2

Note-Wow, people actually read this thing? Cool. I…I was not expecting that. Thanks. Anyway, Chapter two!

Chapter 2

Alright. Decisions to make. Proceed into psychopathic flower, or wait for Goat Mom, who fully expected to come by now. I mean come on, she said she went to the Ruins everyday, right?

Of course, she might have come before I fell. In which case I should go to her. I know Frisk goes off and saves the Underground in like a day or two, but I'd really like a roof over my head when I sleep.

Am I Frisk, then? Self-check… Nope. Tall, white shirt, black jacket and pants, male, black hair falling into eyes, so still Asian… Yep, no Frisk here! 'Cept for the eyes. And possibly gender.

Anyway, plans. Let's not be stupid about this. After all, I'm a human in the Underground. Most everyone's gonna try to kill me. Hasn't really sunk in yet, but yeah. This isn't a game. I'm sure it'll be great once things get going, but until then I gotta watch my step. Step one-get to Toriel ASAP, she's the only one who'll show me an ounce of Mercy.

Get up and go, I suppose. Oh yeah, shove the dirt back into the hole. RIP Chara, however your name is pronounced. Please don't murder me in my sleep.

Walk through door, still extremely dark… Light up ahead. Flowey up ahead. Alright, prepare for trouble, make it…

He's not here.

The flower is not here.

…What?

He's gonna pop up, just keep walking…

Reach the other door.

Okay.

"Flowey?" God my voice sounds terrible. Haven't spoken in awhile.

…Why am I complaining, anyway? It's not like I WANT to be reduced to one HP…

But if this is changed, what else is different?

Whatever. I know the areas, at least. Just get to Toriel. Get to Toriel. Avoid the generic enemies, get to Toriel. And we'll see from there.

Walk through door. Wow, that's… Very purple. The game really nailed the design. Based off Homestuck, incidentally…

If Undertale is real… Hm. Well, can't speculate now. Hey, shiny save point. Reach out, touch-

DARKLIGHTDARKRESETSOULSHATTERRESETFUSERESETREFUSERESTPAINRESETRESETRESET-

AHH!

Jerk hand away. Ow. Breathing intensified, hand is smoking… shoot. This actually looks pretty bad, almost burnt. Gah…

What the HELL was that?! It felt… Horrible. Like I was dying, over and over…

And now the stupid point is red. Is that because of me? Or was that a trap of some sort? Or…

Is this an AU? It would explain quite a bit, to be honest. I mean, I've never heard of a universe where Flowey doesn't try to kill you, except…

Oh God, PLEASE say I'm not in Underfell. Anything but that.

Argh, my arm's killing me. Let me check… Nope. No bandages. Shoot. I'll have to get some Monster Candy, if that's still around.

Well, no point in delaying it. Huh, save point's yellow again. Moving along. limp up the stairs, reach the door- hey, first puzzle. It's just pushing four buttons, yeah? Do that, pull lever, hey presto! 'Tis open!

…what a useless puzzle. I mean come on, how is this supposed to stop anyone? Toby is such a troll. Was. Will be. God, am I even born yet? Ah well. Worry about that later. Time to go.

Brace yourselves. A human is coming.

* * *

Alright, so that's that. Second chapter, yee! Right now I'm just worried about the length of these things, so if ya'll got some insight on that, I'd be much obliged if you could tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter's gonna be pretty dark. At least, that's what I'm going for.

Chapter 3

Let's rephrase that. Brace myself. No one is coming. Cause no one's freaking here.

I've been walking for HOURS. Turns out the Ruins were a lot longer than the game implied. To be fair, it was said that the whole kingdom was in here at one point, yeah? Makes sense… Except I haven't seen anyone from said kingdom yet. I did all the puzzles, opened up all the areas so far, avoided the cheese save point like the plague -God, it smelled awful in there-, got some sweet loot-Monster Candy tastes like spoiled meat, but at least my arm's better. Unless you count vines and signs, though, I haven't seen a single SOUL.

… Heh. Yay for double meanings. I think.

Still, witty comments aside, I'm rather disturbed. I mean, I guess I'm not in Underfell, so that's good to know. But walking down these halls alone is… eerie. I'd expect it from the true lab, but…

I mean, come on. The Froggits are gone, Napstablook's gone, the spiders are gone…

…Goddammit, even the talking rock is gone.

I've mostly been wondering what the hell is happening. I can only think of four scenarios-

1: They're a lot smarter than in the game, and are gathering to rush me together, instead of groups of three or less. 'Cause that's just stupid.

2: Everyone's dead. Which would make sense, except that there's no dust. Well, not an unusual amount, anyway.

3: I've arrived in a point in time where Frisk or equivalent has already freed the monsters. Fingers crossed.

4: I've arrived at a point in time before the events of the game, possibly taking the place of one of the other souls. Most likely.

Overall, I'm kinda disappointed. I know Flowey got a kick out of seeing new timelines, but I just wanted to see a few familiar faces. I mean, come on! Is it REALLY too much to ask for someone to talk to?

…I need to focus. Loneliness is driving me mad. First, get to Toriel's house, see what's up. Should be getting close… yep, there's the tree. There's the house. I'll just go forward and-

-ah, why not. Might as well pick up the toy knife. I'm not gonna kill anyone, I swear. It's just… just in case.

Go back into purple hallway. Go to the left, there's the doorway, all nicely placed. Huh, an actual door. Plain old steel. One more way the world is screwing with me. Turn knob, walk to the balcony and-

…

God.

…

It's dust.

Piles and piles of dust.

…

I should walk out. I can't.

Okay, calm down, James. Deep breaths.

Damn it.

This confirms it, then. I'm not the only human here. No generic monster could do this, and none of the stronger ones would. Some human came here and… lured or dragged everyone in the ruins here, and then-

…I'm gonna be sick.

Think, think. Someone's with me in the underground, doing a genocide route. Their first reaction to me will most likely be to kill, considering they… urgh. Get a weapon, defend myself. Gotta find that knife.

Step through dust- shoot, this is- I… alright, shut down emotions for awhile, deal with this later. Be logical about this. Knife should be in upper left, yes, there it is. A clear space, thank God. Get the knife- paper? Knife is sticking into paper, shoot, that's a real knife, not plastic, why is this all so wrong? This shouldn't be happening, this shouldn't be happening, this shouldn't be happening… No mantras. Just… calm… down.

Take the knife and paper. Good. Small steps. Words on paper. Red words on paper. Read words on paper.

-300 LEFT = ) -

...Well, shit.

* * *

I'm starting to see a trend here...

1\. I start writing.

2\. I try to make the chapter longer.

3\. I utterly despise myself.

4\. I cut the chapter in half and call it a day.

I'm still not happy with how this one came out, but it's better than the mess that it was before. What can I say. I tried.

And yeah, things are gonna be a lot more dark from here on out. Happy reading!


	4. Chapter 4

So… I haven't exactly updated in awhile, have I? Sorry. But I've been a little under the weather, and school is a thing, too. Convenient excuses!

* * *

I…I gotta clear my head. Get to Toriel's house, yes. But if they're in there? Toriel's probably dead already, and if not, I can't stop it…

Get Sans, maybe. Unless he's dead, too. God… Alright. Alright.

I have to try the save point again. Feeling dead is a much better plan than being dead.

There's one in front of the house… too risky. Better backtrack.

* * *

Alright, back at the Mouse Hole. I could care less about the rotting cheese now.

There's the save point. I still don't know if this will work, but what else can I do? Just tolerate it.

Reach out, touch the point-

-…..-

-Take hand away. What? That's it, then? Okayyy… sure, I'll take it. Beats having my arm burned off.

Well, what's done is done. Save point's red again. If that means I saved, great. If not… guess I'll too dead to care. Time to head to Toriel's again.

…

WHICH IS STUPID.

I'm going to go waltzing into an area that may possibly contain a murderous being. Again. If this starts to be a thing…

To be fair, _everyone's_ gonna try to kill me down here, right? Except for Paps. Sweet, innocent Paps… who might also be dead.

…Alright, I have to stop doing this to myself. I'm gonna go insane at this rate. I'm in a video game with a mass murderer- possibly Chara, judging by the smiley face, though it could just be an impersonator- on the loose, and everyone around me might be dead. I know that already. I can't do anything to change that, so it's irrelevant to the situation at hand. Good. Stay detached. Now, I need to…

What am I going to do?

Logically speaking, I should be trying to get the hell out of this place. By which I mean the Underground. I have a life to get back to, for crying ou-

…My family. Are they worried about me? My sister would probably deny it and try to laugh it off… heh. I miss her already. Am I even gone from my world? Or is this some sort of Narnia type stuff, where I'll go back at the exact moment in time?

Heck, I could be comatose right now and having a freaky hallucination.

Again, just put that in the "don't think about right now" category, which is growing surprisingly large. Hooray for running from your problems. I'll deal with it at another time. Just not right now.

Back to plans. Now, I can't exactly get out of the Underground, unfortunately. I'd need a monster soul, a boss monster, to be exact, and there is NO way I'm gonna kill the Goat Duo.

I can still ship it. The Soriel fanatics should be burning in hell.

…that might have been a little too strong. Of course, none of this matters if they're all dead already.

Another option is to confront the genocidal maniac directly.

I don't like those odds. This is someone who's high on EXP and LV, armed with presumably multiple knives, wherever they got them from. I, on the other hand, have one knife that they left behind, and haven't killed anything except for the odd spider in the sink. Sorry, Muffet.

So yeah, scratch that off the list.

The only other choice, other than hiding in the Ruins for the remainder of my sorry life, is to see if there's anyone left in the Underground. The note left behind seemed old enough, but maybe the human isn't done with their Genocide yet? In that case, I could go and potentially warn everyone in the later areas.

At the very least, I could tell Asgore to fuse with the 6 souls he has. I mean, seriously? The human just killed off everyone, and you try to make small talk?

…the Soriel shippers might have a point. Asgore can be… well…

Hold up. Not everyone's dead in a genocide route. Alphys and her gang should still be around in the True Lab, at least. There's only one way in, from what I can tell, and climbing down an elevator shaft would be just the slightest bit difficult, no matter how much DETERMINATION one has.

So, plan of action: See who's still alive, and contact the survivors? Seems good, assuming they don't kill me first. Though they're more likely to run off screaming.

…Well, I've stalled long enough. Time to see Goat Mom. I hope.

* * *

I swear, we'll get there eventually. I know there's just been a lot of internal thinking going on, but yeah, things'll pick up soon.

-…I just realized that by some melting of the mind, I managed to spell my title wrong. It's fixed now. My ego, on the other hand…

-By the way, if I haven't responded to your reviews, it's cause I can't. There's no little reply button next to your name. But the reviews are all appreciated nonetheless.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In front of Toriel's house again. Joy of joys.

You know, if I die and RESET, it's gonna be a pain to get here from the cheese spot. And the next save point is at the first box. I guess I could use the one here at Home…

But nah. The first one still brings back unpleasant memories. I'll risk the walk back.

Right, time to go. Walk forward, avoid save point, open door, and-

-huh. This is actually a really nice house. I mean, it makes sense, considering it's the Queen's. Time to look for said Queen.

Walk to the left. Take out knife, keep guard up. I mean, if I spook Toriel, she'll probably listen to reason. If I find the killer, I'll be glad of my caution. Check living room, nope, no one here. Fire's out… I mean, it IS a warm day. Night. Whatever.

Off to the kitchen. Huh. No pie, not even a partially eaten one. Pity… I tried to make some once. It… yeah. It was bad. Some stuff in the fridge, but nothing I can eat, sadly. Just frozen snails.

Look in drawers. Plenty of spoons and forks, but no knives. I can probably assume that the knife I have now is Toriel's, and that there were a lot more. I mean, unless the murderer has a better weapon/weapons, they wouldn't just leave this one behind, yeah?

There ARE some frying pans hanging on the wall. Might as well help myself.

Boom. Two weapons equipped. Take that, illogical game mechanics! Though I'm probably not gonna heal extra hp with this, either… Forget it. It's way too heavy to swing around and wield the knife at the same time.

Put pan down, go back to main entrance. Check the guest room?

If the human's anywhere, that's probably it.

Creep forward, take out knife again, turn knob SLOWLY. Open and…

…nothing. No "I've been expecting you, Mr. Bond." Maybe I was wrong to worry about all these perceived ambushes-

-AH!

My back, ow! Turn around, raise knife- huh?

Froggit approaches.

It is a Froggit.

IT IS A FROGGIT. YES! IT LIVES! I'M MEETING A REAL LIVE-

Shoot. It's jumping at me. Dodge left, step back into hallway, that thing is _fast._ It's jumping again, about the waist high. Huh. Dodge again.

Sheesh, it looks mad. I guess that's only to be expected, since… FLIES!

Okay, not really flies. More like flying energy particles. I have to end this. Compliment?

"Hey, how are you? You look really nice today!"

I can't come up with non-generic phrases while dodging for my life, apparently. I cringe.

And just like that, it… it's not stopping. Shit. More flies, gah! They don't seem to have that much of an impact, they just leave little burn marks. Still, I feel way more tired than I should be and whyareyouthinkingaboutthisrightnowdodge!

Okay, it's not responding. But it can talk, right? The overworld ones can, at least.

"Alright, just stop trying to kill me for a second!" It's still not stopping. This thing is **mad.**

Jump left. It's actually fairly predictable. The problem is that this hallway is not the best place for a last stand. Whenever it sprays those flies, I have to jump backwards, and I'm gonna run out of hallway soon… Human!

No, just me in the mirror. I'm out of room. The thing is jumping closer now, shoot. Opening its mouth-

"Human."

Huh. Weird accent. Old English, perhaps? Denfinetely male, though.

"Why doth thou not fight, human?" Great Scott, the thing's medieval. It sounds more curious than angry, though still guarded.

"I'm not trying to kill anyone! I just want to see if anyone's here." Good. Keep it simple.

"Lies. You carry a knife. You walk around the Ruins, searching for monsters to kill. But thou hast not made an attempt to mark me." The Froggit just looks confused now.

"Yeah, cause I'm telling the freaking truth! I know… I know a human came down here before, and I'm seeing if anyone's still alive… and now I found you. I promise, I don't want to hurt you, I just want answers." Don't be creepy, don't get too agitated.

"…It makes no difference. I need thine soul, human. I must avenge my kin."

Great. Last surviving Froggit has a vengeance crusade. That's gonna go well.

"Look, why don't we just rest a bit, eh? Get to know each other? I've heard of Froggits from… the surface, and it's kinda cool to actually see one." Lay it on thick, James. Appeal to ego.

The Froggit sighs. Blushing was the SPARE requirement in the game, so maybe close enough? Its eyes are still hard, though.

"I wish it could be so… it hast been rather lonely here, and thou appeareth quite merciful, for a human. But I still require thine SOUL." Shoot.

Alright, let's try another way.

"Can you at least tell me what happened here? I mean, what did the human look like?"

Froggit looks at me. It closes its eyes, and then opens them again.

"They had on a striped shirt. Blue and pink." Welp. Guess that clears some things up. It's Frisk or a Chara-possessed Frisk who's going crazy. But that's a problem for later; right now I gotta Froggit to pacify.

"Look, I don't know how you survived… But you have to believe me when I say that I want to stop them as much as you do." I muster all the conviction I can. Hopefully they believe me, cause if not…

Oh crap, Froggit's not looking so good; its body is starting to shake. I'd put in some jokes about Temmie, but it looks like it's in actual pain.

"It was years ago… the human had fallen down from the surface, they said. It befriended us, comforted us, gave us hope for the future. I was only a child at the time, but I remember the energy in the Ruins. I remember the love. "

Froggit snaps back into focus. Shoot, it's getting worked up again.

"And then it all came to a close. The black-souled fiend lured everyone from the Ruins onto the balcony overlooking Home. One by one, it would convince the monsters to follow them; either someone was hurt, or that they desperately needed to talk; many convincing statements. Over the course of a single day, 21 were killed. No one suspected a thing. It used our trust; it used our faith against us."

What am I supposed to say to that?

"How did you escape?" I ask.

Froggit gives me a small, sad smile.

"The human could not find me. Froggits start off small, and I was exploring the cracks in the Ruins. I saw the human go with monsters, and return without them. I had grown up on stories of the cruelty and rage of humans, and in my youth my mind went to those stories of fear first. I hid until the human had left."

Oh. I guess this might be the ant sized-Froggit, then? That's kinda cool… and disturbing. A kid seeing all that… No wonder it's out for blood.

"Do you know what happened to Toriel?" This is what I really need to know.

"…I believe she was the last to die."

…Toriel. Goddammit. I mean, I shouldn't be so shocked, considering that everyone else was dead, but I still hoped…

Froggit's looking at me strangely again.

"Did you know the Queen, human?" Tread carefully.

"I… I just wanted to meet her. That's all." Partial truths.

Froggit nods sagely.

"She was a good Queen… She would have doted over you, had you arrived before the other."

Way to rub salt in the wound, mate. Not intentionally, but it's an unpleasant reminder that it's not exactly fun and games around here.

A thought.

"You realize that if you fuse with my soul, I can control your body, right?" Let's see if it believes me.

It looks shocked. Yes.

"What? Lies!" Oh my god, that expression in PRICELESS. Does no one actually know this stuff?

I raise a hand up, putting the knife away with the other.

"I swear it. It's fairly well known from where I come from. And it makes sense, yeah? It's MY soul, and you're putting it in YOUR body. And human SOULs are pretty strong…"

Froggit is staring blankly at me. It's kinda disorienting.

"I… need …" It's not moving. ? "I… my parents. My friends… For years... for years, I have trained in the ancient ways, honing my magic and body… all for naught?"

Okay, threaten works too, I guess. I feel like a total jerk, though.

Damage control time. Crouch down, look Froggit in the eye.

"Hey, it's all right. I promise, I'm gonna try to stop this human, okay? On my life."

A bit dramatic, but it should appeal to the medieval frog. Froggit stares at me.

"Why? Why go after this human? Thou hast little LOVE, and thine EXP is nonexistent!"

I sigh and sit down, running my fingers through my hair.

"It's a long story…" Where to start? Whole truth, or just enough information?

No harm in going all out, yeah?

"Look, I'm… I'm not from this world. Back on my… planet, I guess, this world is a story. I always thought it was just a game… but then I woke up here a few hours ago. I'm still trying to make sense of it all."

Froggit looks confused.

"A… game? A story? What art thou saying, human?"

…This might be harder than I thought.

"Alright, first of all, I have a name. It's James." You tend to favor things you name. Just read any children's story with a pig or old cow being led off to slaughter.

"And as for the story thing, there's really not much to know. Legends of the Underground were told in my world. I just never thought they were real."

It might be a bad idea to reveal all my secrets, but you know, just screw that assumption. This world is already messed up enough; a bombshell like this shouldn't make a difference.

…I mean, Froggit's probably just a wee bit stunned by this revelation. Glance over, shoot. It doesn't look happy. Get ready to-

"Tis a tough tale to swallow, I must confess. In fact, I do not see why I should believe anything thou sayeth… James. Will taking thine SOUL truly place me under thine power, or art thou trying to save thine own skin?"

Think, James, think. Use overworld knowledge, something relevant, personal…

"I can tell you the personalities of some of your friends." I hope that the dialogue they give was largely the same.

Froggit nods.

"Proceed."

Alright…

"One of them was very popular, I think. Had a lot of authority, all through the Underground. If it told everyone to throw something out, or to change an aspect of themselves, a lot of monsters wouldn't think twice about doing so. Yes?"

Froggit starts to smile again.

"Yes… I know who you speak of. Everyone looked up to her, even those outside the ruins. She was always calling other monsters, lifting spirits, making us laugh… I remember."

Cool. Froggit room is actually a thing. Time to abuse outside knowledge.

"Another one hated being interrupted. Of course, it happened anyway. Correct?"

Froggit is grinning now. Its eyes have glazed over a bit. I'm guessing that's good?

"Yes. One of my closest friends. Both of us were outcasts, and we found solace in each other's company." It looks at me again, growing somber.

"Truly, thou must be from another world. No other human could have known such things. Thou hast my trust, Sir James."

...Oh God, that old-timey speak is going to bother me so much.

"So, you're not going to take my soul?"

Froggit shakes its head. "I shall believe thine explanation. And thou hast had ample opportunity to strike at me, and yet thou hast not."

Wow. This thing is… surprisingly trusting. You'd think it'd be a little more jaded, but hey, I'm not complaining.

"You don't happen to have a name, do you?" I'm curious to see if they all just called each other Froggit, or…

"…Glenn. My name is Glenn." Cool.

Shoot, I'm exhausted. The magic fly things drained my own energy, and I'm just about to drop. I need to sleep.

Say goodnight, I guess.

"Glenn… that's a good name. It was great meeting you, but I really have to get going." I get up to leave.

Wait.

"Say… where did the human go?" If the brat is still around these parts, I'm gonna need to stay up.

"Years ago, they entered this house, and never came out. I presume that they exited the Ruins through the Delta Seal." Alright… I can rest.

Years? Shoot. He said something like that before. It explains why Glenn is bigger. On the other hand, that means this genocide run has been going on for awhile.

To be fair, it really doesn't make a difference. Dead is dead, after all, whether it happens in a week or a year.

"Hey, it's been a long day, and as much as I want to stay up and talk, I'm dead tired. So if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go to bed."

Glenn looks over at me.

"I shall stay here. If trouble comes, I shall alert you. "

God be praised for simple human kindness. Or monster kindness. Or any kind of kindness.

…I'm rambling. Sleep now.

"Thanks." I groan while standing up. "We'll talk more later, I promise."

Go back to child's room, plop down in the bed.

It's a little small. But I don't care. Almost everything has gone catastrophically wrong in this universe. I was planning to have fun, to make friends, to go full out fandom mode. None of that happened, but I'll keep some things from the game. Just give me this. One night that goes according to program. Just…one…night…

* * *

School is stressful. All in favor of banning school, leave a review.

Hey, it's worth a shot. And turns out that dialogue does WONDERS for a word count, even though I can't really write it all that well.

But yes, been extremely busy and blahblahblah. I'm also working on another Undertale fanfic, cause this one has a few things I need to clear up in my head. So if I abandon Unforeseen for the unforeseeable future, or at least post even slower, don't worry. It'll be back, hopefully better.

And if anyone manages to get the admittedly overdone reference, props to you. What can I say, he's a great character.

EDIT: Just some minor stuff.

Another Edit: More minor stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Urgh. I had the weirdest dream-

…This ain't my room. Where the heck am…

Oh. Right. Yeah, can I just go back to sleep or something?

…sigh.

So much for Determination. Get out of bed. I got stuff to do.

Stretch a bit, take off blanket, stand up. Ugh. I hate mornings.

My mind's a bit foggy. Didn't I… Right. I got a talking frog knight-wizard thing in the house. Should probably go see him. I guess I'll…

Hm. I didn't get a proper chance to look at this room yesterday. Hey, since I have the time.

Look around. Empty photo frame. I guess it had the Goat Fam at one point? Kinda depressing.

Lamps and stuffed…animals? Kid's toys, shoes… Oh. Drawing of flower. It would be ironic if Asriel drew it, and just sad if Chara did, considering that's how she died. Or tragically ironic for both, I guess.

If it was Chara who's been going genocide, what was it like, coming here? I mean, this house probably had a lot of memories. Brought up some deep stuff, painful stuff. Why…

And that's the million dollar question. Why's the human, Chara or impersonator, doing this? You don't just kill off everyone around you without a valid reason. I need the truth.

… and I cannot believe how cheesy that just sounded.

Either way, I'm not gonna get anything in this nursery. Get going, James.

Walk out door. Go to entrance, oh hey, Glenn.

"Whatssup?" Shoot, eyes are red. Have you been crying, or…

"Yeesh, Glenn. Were you up all night?"

Weary nod. "Mine vigil was well spent." he rasps. What the heck?

"Why? You look dead on your feet!"

More staring. "Thou must have protection. Thou art the only one who can stop the human, at this point. Mine magic was weak against thee, an untrained youth. How much less against Frisk?"

I mean, he has a fair pointandwaitwhat?

"Frisk, did you say?"

A nod. "The human's name was Frisk. That was the name it used when around us. But mayhap thou hadst a different name for it?"

"…That's one of the human's names, definitely. Did you ever hear the name Chara?"

"Nay. That name is foreign to me."

…Timeline shenanigans suck. It could still be Chara possessing Frisk; considering that Toriel would be a little disturbed at hearing the True Name again. I can't make heads or tails of this whole thing-

Woah, that was a quick change in expression.

"Never mind all that! For now, please, prepare yourself while I rest. There is much to talk of, is there not?"

Eh. I really don't see what else he can-

"Glenn, you know magic, right?" Ho-boy. This could be a game changer, if it works.

"Indeed. Yet humans cannot learn magic."

I shrug. "No harm in trying, yeah?"

"Very well. I shall teach you what little I know." Glenn hops into the armchair.

… He's out cold. He really took that protecting thing seriously, huh?

I don't really know what to do. On one hand, he's got magic, and I would love to get my hands on some of that. Come on, what videogame-obsessed nerd hasn't fantasized about it? He might also have a few connections with anyone left in the Underground, so that I don't get challenged by whatever random survivors are left.

Honestly, this game is study in racism. Both ways.

On the other hand, he won't stand a chance against Chara or Frisk. I mean, I probably could have killed him myself, weak as I am. And the other human, whatever their name is, has killed multiple Froggits.

No. I can't take Glenn along. If I got him killed… I don't want that his blood on my head.

Guess I'll explore the house a bit more for now. I've always wanted to check out the renovation room…

Go down the hall again, stop at the last door. Turn knob-

It opened? I thought it was locked… although it was just stated as having a sign in the game.

Go inside. It's very… gray. It kinda just looks like the room that Toriel has in the game, to be honest.

Except for the giant trident on the wall. That's new.

Walk over to it. Touch it… youch, those prongs are sharp. Guess it's Asgore's room, then.

Diary on table. Can't hurt to sneak a peek…

No wait, it's more like a business ledger. Taxes, reports, state of monsterkind… Hm?

Something was cut out. No, a whole stack of paper is missing. Very neat, very tidy.

…Well, RIP.

Puns. What can I say?

Look around the room again. Cracked wood near the door. Shattered picture frame in the corner.

Gee, wonder what happened here?

Go to picture.

It's completely slashed up. There's nothing to see here, just a few splashes of color. Lots of mutilated scraps on the ground, along with broken glass.

No matter how many times I see the kid's work, it still makes me sick.

Put the damn frame on the ground. Well, one more question about this universe. What else is new?

… I've had enough of this room. And if Toriel's is anything like it, I'll pass on that too.

…

No, I won't. What can I say, I'm a sucker for a good joke. And I need a laugh, otherwise I'll go insane.

Get out of the King's, into the Queen's.

All blue. No surprise there.

There's her desk. Empty bucket; snails probably got out awhile ago. There's the chair. No, I'm not gonna call it Chairel; that's just stupid. Ah, diary. Privacy be damned, at this point.

Yep. Mostly just puns… heh.

You know, some of these aren't half bad.

Ah well. I wish… I wish had actually gotten to meet her. I mean… who wouldn't? A video game character in real life… out of all of them, Toriel's one of the better ones. Or was one, at least.

Damn it, stop drifting off. Stay determined and all that jazz. You can't bring her back. All you can do is try to stop whatever maniac from killing whoever's left.

Time to go. Exit hallway… hm.

I'm kinda hungry, actually. And Sans sold some of these water sausage things as hot dogs, right? Might as well give it a shot.

* * *

SHITSHIT FIREFIREFIREFIRE BURNING KITCHEN WETTHETOWEL OH GOD STUPID MATCHES.

"GLENN!"

Yes, Froggit to the rescue! Come on, let's- DON'T JUST STAND THERE!

Why are you- NO! MAGIC IS THE NOT THE ANSWER TO EVERY PROBLEM STOP SPREADING FLIES AROUND-

Huh. Flies aren't exploding. That's nice. They're just building up, piling over the fire…

Fire's been smothered. Flies vanish.

Oh, hi, Glenn. You look ang-

"What was the meaning of this?!" Angry frog not good.

"Just an accident. Thanks for the help."

…Hey, it could've been worse. Just think of Undyne's house, and you can say I win by comparison. Or default.

"THOU ART NOT TO PUT THINE LIFE IN DANGER!" His accent grows as he gets more pissed off. Heh.

"Look, I was just trying to cook-"

"ART THOU DAFT?!" Jesus.

"THOU ART OUR LAST HOPE! NO MONSTER IN THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND CAN HOPE TO BEST THAT MANIAC! NOR WILL THEY BE INSPIRED BY A BROKEN SOUL!"

"Glenn, I-"

"AND IF YOU HAD DIED?! WHAT THEN?!"

I… I didn't…

You know what? I'll just tell him.

"Glenn… you know what I told you, right? About coming from another world?"

Slow nod. Alright.

"Well… did you see a shimmery yellow thing outside this house? Or detect any magic at all?"

"Nay. I did not."

Clear throat. I mean, if he believed the other world story, this shouldn't be too hard…

"I did. It's called a SAVE point, and it… God, it sounds so stupid, but it lets humans travel through time."

Slow blink.

Long pause.

Um… awkward?

He's speaking.

"Forgive me. I must have heard thou unclearly. Once more, if you please."

"There's a thing called a SAVE point… it lets humans go back in time."

It was even more awkward the second time. Well, at least he has the gist of it, time to let it sink in…

Oh shoot.

"But not too far back!" God, that was close. Don't want to get his hopes up of killing the human in the past.

Hm. Is… is he alright?

"…James, this is much information thou hast placed upon me. You… can travel through time?"

Nod. This was such a bad idea to tell him, we're gonna be here for hours…

"Yes. I think. I'd rather not test it, to be honest. But if I die… then yes. I'll travel back to where I last left my mark." Keep it simple.

Much frowning from Glenn.

"Your mark?"

"Yeah. At some places, there's a thing only humans can see. It's like a yellow light thing. And if we touch it, a… look, I don't really know how it works. But if we die, we wake up there. I think."

That… could have been said better. Glenn's trying to process this.

"So… has it ever happened to thee?"

"Not yet. I haven't died, so far."

More frowning.

"How are you sure it works?"

Because I- hm.

"I don't. It was like that in the story that was told, but here… things are weird. The first time I tried, my arm got injured, and I got some messed up feelings. The second time, nothing happened, so…"

He looks thoughtful. Aw, crap, don't sa-

"Would you show me?" Shoot.

Cleverly find a way out.

"Look, there's really no point. You won't be able to see much, if nothing happens, and there are more up ahead."

"And if you die before then? I would not remember you, and would try to kill you again, would I not?"

That-

Shit. He's right. I dunno if saving actually works, but if it does, then I'd be back at the mouse hole.

Damnit.

"Fine. But if I start flipping out, it's on you."

Oh, look, NOW he smiles.

"Agreed."

Why did I agree to this?

Shiny save point in front of me. Froggit in back of me.

"Are you sure there's something here?"

"Yep. You really don't sense anything?"

"Nay."

Alright. Humans only. I get it.

…sigh.

Maybe I'll get lucky.

Reach out, brace for impact-

Darkness. What the heck? Where am –

Toriel.

Toriel.

TORIEL.

* * *

Urgh.

Head hurts, body aches.

Dark. Why dark? Dark?

Oh yeah. Eyes closed.

Partially open ey- Gah!

Oh, hey Glenn.

"Hi. You look upset."

"Lie down. Don't move."

Right, weird vision thing.

"I had one of those feelings I was talking about. I starting thinking about Toriel, and then everything went dark, then my whole body started aching…"

Silence.

"I do not know why you dreamed of Toriel. But I suspect the pain is from jumping over the banister."

What.

Oh, right. Surroundings. I'm… not outside. Downstairs, actually. On the stairs. Surrounded by pieces of wood.

"Though I should more properly say tripped over the banister. In your haste, you misjudged the leap and broke it, bringing it down with thee."

Oh.

Hm, what's this? Apologetic expression?

"I must confess, I did not entirely believe you. You told such a fantastic tale…it got mine hopes up, yet there was no sense in believing everything instantaneously."

Hm. He's not as naïve as I thought.

"But this… only some other outside force could have caused such monumental stupidity. You have my trust, and my apology, if you accept it."

Cool. Froggit trust +1.

"Heh. Thanks, Glenn. It's all good. I wouldn't have believed me either, to be honest…"

"That is a comfort. Forgive me for this pain."

"Hey, you didn't do it, the save point did. So…"

Hm.

"By any chance, did you see a flash of red before I went crazy?"

He looks confused.

"I may have… yet I was more concerned with you kicking the door down, to be honest."

…

I guess that happened, then.

"Oh. Okay."

Hm, when did this blanket…

Ah. "Thanks."

"The least I could do."

Oh yeah, I still have the candy. Reach in pocket, ouch, take out, unwrap, eat-

Noice. All good. Seriously, this stuff is WAY better than coffee.

Heh.

"…You look surprised, Glenn."

Surprised is putting it mildly.

"How…"

"Monster food is weird for humans. Who knows? Human food might do the same for you."

…He's hopping upstairs. What now?

"Follow! If you are better, I must fulfill my promise with due haste!"

"What promise?"

He's turning around. Smiling.

"To teach you magic, of course!"

Oh. Yeah, that'd be nice.

Off to Hogwarts, class!

* * *

"Now you see, James, there are numerous methods of casting magic. It can be unleashed through various items, ones that might resonate with thine SOUL, or awakened using potions and so forth. The magic I use is the kind most monsters favor, which is using excess SOUL power. "

…Oh God. It's like I'm in Trig all over again. As different of a topic as you can get, but I still can't stand lectures.

"Magic is an ancient, noble art form. It was created to heal, to inspire, and later, used to defend. It is not something to be taken lightly. Thy mind must be devoted to every aspect of it, lest the magic tear itself from thy control."

Yeah yeah. Geez, I've read enough fantasy to know that using spells willy-nilly is bad.

…Course, I'd probably do it anyway.

"James. Pay attention, please."

"Right."

"Now, allow me to demonstrate."

To be fair, I got a few nice close ups already, but it wouldn't hurt to see it again, yeah?

He's opening his mouth… woah. There's a subtle change in the atmosphere, hard to notice in a heated moment. But it's definitely there.

Annddd… yep. Energy flies, all around the living room. He didn't really spray them out, more of a gentle breath this time. No explosions, hooray!

…there they go. Now you see them, now you don't!

For my next trick-

Snap out of it.

"So… how do I go about it? I mean, learn by example isn't the best teaching method right now."

…Glenn, don't just close your eyes. Help me out here.

" For me, it is like a… tugging, in my SOUL. The magic is there, yet blocked. Once I will the blockade gone, I unleash my magic."

"That's… kinda vague."

"Indeed. It is not as if it is a magic word or such. It is an expression of resolve, of using the power within yourself."

"…So basically, you need to be born with it." Darn.

"Usually. All humans could know magic, at one time. I suppose that has faded, by now."

Or it could be the whole different universe thing. Hm. It would've been real nice to be able to one-up Chara… Ah well.

"However, as I said before, there are items that contain a magic of their own. These may be useable by you."

"Sweet. Do you know any?"

"Nay, unfortunately."

Argh.

"Alright… Do the same principles apply to those items? You know, with the whole releasing of will?"

"I would assume so."

…sigh. This is kinda pointless, isn't it? I mean, even if I find one of those items, I'm probably not gonna be able to use it.

I mean, maybe the weapons and armor in the game count? I would've liked to shoot fireballs… guess I'll take what I can get.

…

Oh, fuck me.

Chara has the toy knife. If that counts…

"Did you ever see the human use magic, by any chance?"

"No, never. Though you must remember that I was young, and in hiding."

Le sigh. Alright, IF the equip items are magic, and IF Chara knows how to use them, then I am royally screwed.

It's only two 'IF's. Only two freaking 'if's. I'd feel safer with three.

"I hate to say this, but… Frisk might have magic."

Glenn, what's with that expression?

"This… art thou sure?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. There was a knife in the Ruins, possibly magical. It's not there anymore, so…"

"Damn. This complicates matters."

Indeed it does, my Froggit friend.

"Therefore, we must arm ourselves thoroughly before we head out. I shall find all the monster food I can, to keep you at prime health, and-"

"Glenn! What are you saying?"

Don'tsaydon'tsayitdon'tsayit-

"Why, we are going to search for the human, are we not?"

…seriously?

Alright, calmly use logic in order to-

"NO, we are NOT!"

That works too.

" That… thing, it's way too powerful! It's got a huge store of EXP! It'd be suicide!"

Glenn, stop staring at me like that. You look so…old.

"I would like to stop them before they kill more. I refuse to believe that I am the last monster in the Underground."

"Well…"

"I could not save my family. I could not save my friends. But perhaps I can save others, even at the cost of my own life."

Oh crap, he's gotten into survivor's guilt mode. Just what I needed.

"Glenn, think! We can spend time here, getting stronger, preparing longer. I want to stop them too, but there's no way we can win!"

"Aye."

…what?

"But if anyone else if out there… they would help. The human is only one, after all. And I you and I were to recruit others to our cause, we would sweep the enemy aside eventually, no matter how many of us were to fall down."

Oh come on.

"Don't get all dramatic and noble on me, Glenn! I'd rather not die, thank you very much! And I'd rather not have anyone else die in some mob rush scheme either!"

…Stop looking at me like that!

"James… My kind have already died. And there will be more deaths in the future, no matter what course we take. All that is left is to make a stand."

Oh, NOW you hop away. Go on, then! I…

…

Sigh.

He's right, isn't he? The human's gonna get whoever's left. I dunno… Glenn said it's been years… But the Underground can't possibly be that small, can it? The human might still be in Waterfall or Hotland, hunting down the survivors. I mean, eventually the monsters are gonna make an effort to hide, and take much more time to find. Theoretically, it could take weeks to find everyone in one area.

And the survivors in the True Lab… Could the Human find another way down? There's gotta be some kind of ventilation system, or a fire escape, or…

Damn it, Glenn's right. Someone's gonna die, no matter what.

And if we're the only two left in the whole freaking Underground…

Then what do we have to lose?

* * *

Well, THAT took awhile!

I wanted to take a bit more time on this one, since the last one was just messy, in my opinion. Also got sick once again, and have a bunch of tests and quizzes to make up, so I'm kinda busy. What can I say? Life.


	7. Chapter 7

Unforeseen Chapter 7

* * *

"This is stupid."

"Aye. Yet our course is set; our fate shall not be altered."

"…Meh."

Come on, Glenn, why you gotta be so dramatic.

To be fair, what's over dramatic to the world is just normal for him. How'd he even learn to talk like that? Was it a growing up sorta thing or…

Oh, whatever. I have bigger issues to deal with. You know, like not dying. Cause that'd be sad.

Yeah.

We're in front of the Exit now. We spent a week preparing for the journey, with whatever we could scourge up from the both Ruins and Home, which are surprisingly different. I wish Toby had added a overworld map for Home, it would have made things so much easier…

Glenn wasn't around to guide me. He was slaughtering water sausages.

…God, so many water sausages.

We actually have a plan, believe it or not. Physical weapons affect monster flesh to the extreme, but they affect human flesh normally. It's the difference between being cut with a red-hot knife or just a normal knife.

…Admittedly, it still sucks. But there's still phase two!

If we get jumped, either by other monsters or the human, I tank hits, healing along the way, while Glenn either calms them down or does some long-range magic sniping.

Aka, I'm just a glorified meat shield. What can you do?

So yeah, lots of healing items for me. I wasn't allowed in the kitchen, as per Glenn's orders. Sheesh. I'm not THAT bad.

Along with some spare monster food- which doesn't apparently doesn't spoil easily- I managed to find some sweet loot. A few coins of G- well, that's pretty much useless now, even though it looks to be real gold-, a few sacks, some extra knives- the human probably did the same, now that I think about it…

"James!"

Right. 'Bout to leave and all.

…It was a good week. Really. I suppose I should have been more disturbed by the fact I was sleeping in the house of someone who was murdered, but…it really felt like home for awhile. After every day, it was a place to come back to, to rest. Glenn and I shared stories, explained our worlds… And now…

Now we go off into oblivion.

Alright. Push open door. Yeesh, heavy.

Small space, then another door. No Flowey. Pity.

Keep walking, Glenn following. Still no flower. Get to doorway.

Open the Exit.

Step through the Entrance.

Enter- MY GOD IT IS COLD.

This was INCREDIBLY STUPID.

Oh, thanks Glenn. Good foresight.

Put on sweater. Glenn has one on now too, Froggit-style. I'll go with it.

Oh, don't give me that look.

"Truly? Did you not know of this land, with thine powers of 'gaming'?"

… Enough with the sarcasm, frog thing.

"Somehow I managed to forget. Or convince myself that the snow was magically not cold or something." Either that, or I'm a complete idiot.

"Snow is snow."

"Oh shut up. The cold nev -"

Goddammit.

"Come again?"

"Nothing." No more freaking Frozen references. Those are way too overused.

"Go on. What were you about to say?"

"NOTHING." Turn away, slam the-

God. Damn. It.

CLOSE the door.

Alright. That's done.

Wait, where's… ah, there you are.

"Glenn, what are you…"

He's smiling.

"…Well, you seem to have gotten at least a few details correct."

Right. I told him about the first of Alphys's stalking cameras. I can't remember all of them, but this one is clear.

Walk to bush. Take out premade sign, I have no idea whether these have audio or not, so let's go with visuals.

Read over.

HELLO. I AM A HUMAN.

I DO NOT WISH TO HARM YOU.

PLEASE RESPOND AT SNOWDIN INN.

…sigh.

Cheesy, but it might work. At least I didn't go with "we come in peace".

Put in front of camera. Nod from Glenn.

"Tis done. Let us proceed."

Nod back.

Keep walking, keep walking. It's an ominous place. There's a bunch of light coming from who knows where, but we're in a huge forest as well, which blocks the majority of it. Clear skies, dark ground. So many shadows, perfect for an ambush.

Overall, it's looking pretty...shady.

…

Don't judge me.

Oh hey, bridge. Papyrus's gate is there, too.

…How the hell is that supposed to stop anyone? The bars are like 6 freaking feet apart.

Heh. Paps.

Turn to Glenn.

"Watch my back. There might be someone here."

"Very well."

Alright. Walk towards bridge. Glenn's staying put, flies at the ready. My instincts are telling me to pull out a knife, but that'd be stupid.

I guess I'll take out a Hot Dog, then. Tremble in terror.

Almost there… quick look back.

Hm. Nothing but Glenn, snow, trees... Come to think of it, there were no snapped branches.

Look ahead. I mean, there's the lamp in the distance, along with Sans's sentry point, but nothing's moving. As expected.

Walk on to brid- SHIT!

FALLINGFALLINGFALLING BAD NONONO-

ACK!

…

Am I… no. There's a net here.

The bridge just collapsed. What the heck?

Oh, there goes my Hot Dog. I can't see it anymore… It's a long way down. The holes in this net are huge… gonna be a pain to try and walk on this.

Look up. Oh. Two halves of bridge… hanging from the gate. They're slowly being raised up, some kind of clanking sounds...

And now the bridge is whole again. Stupid bridge.

"JAMES! ART THOU ALRIGHT?!"

Glenn's peeking over the edge. Wow, that's far away.

"YEAH, I'M GOOD! CAN YOU GET ME OUT WITH MAGIC?"

"NAY! I CANNOT CONTROL MY MAGIC FROM THAT DISTANCE!"

Argh. Alright, then.

"OKAY, TRY TO FIND SOME WAY TO GET ME OUT, AND I'LL SEE IF THERE'S AN EXIT DOWN HERE!"

"IT SHALL BE DONE!"

And he's gone. Shoot. With all the yelling, we might have attracted attention. Can't be helped.

Let's see… can't climb up. Net's pretty strong, despite the size of the gaps. Someone drove some hooks into the wall to hang the net on. Lots of hooks. Must have taken ton of time…

No exit to be seen. Damn.

Alright. Guess I have to wait, then.

…

No. The plan was for us to stick to together. If we can't reconvene, we're gonna die if the human pops up.

Horror movies. Need I say more?

Check walls. Rough. Hard. Can't drive a knife easily through this stuff, so no movie style climbing.

How about just regular climbing? No. Not enough footholds.

Hm…

Instead of going up… how about descending? If I cut through a bit of the net around some of the hooks, it'll go vertical. Then maybe, I could climb down to the bottom…

I dunno. It's risky, and this pit is pretty deep. The late Hot Dog can testify to that. And I probably can't make it back to Glenn easily, even if there IS an exit down there…

Alright. Why would someone make this? A trap, definitely. The bridge looked completely sound. But why would there be-

Ah. It couldn't be to catch a monster. It's gotta be for humans, fresh from the Ruins.

And I freaking fell for it.

…Not a time for puns. Ugh.

Still, then, who made it? I'm guessing that it was made after the genocider came by, since this was NOT game related. But everyone around here is either dead or evacuated.

Right?

…

Yeah, starting to get a little freaked. Glenn's off somewhere, but he should be fine. The monster or monsters behind this want me, not him. How often do they check this trap? Or are they dead, or…

Wait.

Check hooks again. It's hard to see in this light, and they're covered with snow, but….

Bone.

Shit.

Sans. Or Papyrus? No, Paps probably couldn't, to be honest.

Sans… is he still alive?

If he is, he's probably been with the rest of the refugees. If that's true, he has access to cameras. And he can teleport. And that means…

"Human."

Shit. Behind me.

Slowly raise hands above head. No sudden movements…

"…heh. Cute."

Um… okay?

"You really think… that'll save you now?"

Crap. Jump to lef- gah!

…oh.

There's… there's a bone. Through my stomach. I-I…

Turn around. Vision's blurry, white, blue, pink.

"S-Sans?" Blood. So much blood…

Grinning? Why are you…

"The other one acted all friendly too. I ain't making that mistake again."

No…wait…

"But hey, if I'm wrong, you can just try again, right?

No, no. I can't die… RESETS might not work for me…

"To be honest, our goal was to let any humans that come here rot in this pit. What with the other one on the rampage n'all. We can't deal with two of you maniacs."

What…who? I…

"But if there's one thing I've learned, it's that delaying things never helped anyone. Ya know? So ya might as well give them a little taste of what they're in for, before they get all cocky."

…why is my sweater red? It was blue before…

"Guess what I'm trying to say is…"

Hm? Oh, right. Look at him.

His eye is glowing. Why is it doing that? Why are you grabbing me?

"If you know what's good for you…"

"YOU WON'T COME BACK."

…hm? There's white things in the air. Those…

Gaster Blasters.

Oh. You let go of me, very kind of- AH!

The bone got caught on the net, drove it further in…

Pain… God, the pain…

Clarity.

I am going to die.

"I...Sans…"

He's not responding.

I can't breathe… why can't I breathe? I used to, I think…

"JAMES!"

Sans turning.

Glenn jumping.

Blasters glowing.

Oh? Falling again?

There's a circle in the sky…They both look so surprised. They're shrinking now…

I'm falling. That's okay.

Pain's fading. Can I sleep? I really want to sleep. So tired…

Blackness. Where am I going? Is it night?

The hole's closing. No more light. Finally… now… I can… rest…

* * *

…

…

"Wake up."

Hm?

"Quickly now."

I'm still so tired, though… 5 more minutes.

"WAKE."

Gah!

Sit u- ow!

My head is killing me… Huh?

Where am I? It's so dark… But I can still see myself? Clothes are torn and bloodied, metallic smell… but no wound.

What?

"There's a reason for that."

Eh? Who?

Oh. Shadowy figure. Nothing but black around me.

That means… oh.

"Indeed."

Figure's stretching out arms. Face emerges… smiling? I hope so, cause if not...

"Yes, it is a smile, though it is hard to tell, I admit. No need to worry. My name, as you know, is W.D. Gaster."

Oh, snap.

He's gesturing again, to the darkness around us.

"Welcome, James, to the Void."

* * *

And so we see some actual characters from the game! What black magic is this?!

I tried to think of where my mind would be during extreme blood loss. All I could think of was that I'd probably be very tired, drained of energy…

So I wrote that part on 3 hours of sleep. Which, in hindsight, was a stupid idea.

Ah, well. Bit of a shorter chapter, but next time, we get into some deep plot heavy stuff, so stay tuned.

Also, I'm gonna take the time to recommend a great author, MasterofFlight586, on ArchiveOfOurOwn. No Undertale, but a two excellent ongoing Fire Emblem pieces. If you've played Fates, they're worth the read.


	8. Chapter 8

Hm. Oddly peaceful here. Quiet, no distractions…

 _A place to think._

Yeah, a place to… oh come on.

"PLEASE, stop doing that."

A nod from Gaster.

"Very well." Kind of a raspy voice. Makes sense, since he's in a million pieces and all. But it's still audible.

…Hm.

WAKE ME UP! WAKE ME UP INSIDE,

CAN'T WAKE UP! WAKE ME INSIDE,

SAAAAVVVEEEEE MMMMMEEEEEEEE!

…

Alright, no reaction. Guess he's out of my head for now. Unless he's cleverly concealing it and what the heck. If he's reading my mind, there's literally nothing I can do about it, unless recalling song lyrics over and over again counts.

I'm at his complete MERCY right now. Dang. Really puts it in perspective, eh? First his son/brother/creation tries to kill me, and now I'm-

I've just been sitting here, really. Waiting for my head to stop aching, and really just… wow.

I'm in the freaking Void, with freaking Gaster standing creepily next to me. Wow.

Sinister factor aside, I'm kinda proud of myself for not going all out fanatical about him. I mean he's GASTER. The Man who Speaks in Hands, for crying out loud! I should be swarming him with questions and references and…

It's just so… still. It's relaxing. I don't know if I could spend a long period of time in here, but a few short moments just to stay detached, without the stress of almost dying… it's nice.

Then again, some things can't wait another minute.

Stand up. He's a bit taller than me, even when stooped over like that. Long black coat, cracked skull, holes in hands…

"Soooo… W.D. Gaster. Royal Scientist, Creator of the CORE… lost to the Void. Right?"

"Yes."

Cool. To be honest, it's amazing that so much info about Gaster was released, despite him never being an official part of the game.

Getting sidetracked. Focus, me.

After all, he's gotta lot to answer for.

"Alright, then. You know my name, you're probably the one that pulled me into the Void, and you most likely know that I'm not from this world. Also right?"

A nod.

"Indeed."

Nod back.

Take breath.

Rage quit.

"So why me!? Why the HELL am I here!? Why is everything so messed up!? I don't understand anything that's happened over the past week, and I'm going out of my mind! And don't even try telling me you don't know!"

"Clarification would be helpful. Here as in the Void, or in this world in general?"

...Gah. It's hard to yell at someone who's so calm.

"…Let's start with the Void."

"Very well. The Void exists outside the flow of time, unchanging in nature. After studying the Void for years, I learned how to create rifts, portals between the two dimensions."

A slight shrug.

"At first, great energy was required to create these rifts. However, upon my arrival here, my powers have been more than sufficient, with no dissident forces to contend with. After seeing your eminent death, I created a rift to bring you here, where wounds do not worsen, and thus, can be healed."

Wow, that was a rush. Whatever. I got the gist of it, at least.

"So this isn't the starting menu?"

"Correct. It's in the Void, yes, but an entirely different aspect of it, not accessible to us."

Okay… I'll pretend to understand what he just said.

Wait.

"Not accessible? So you're saying I can't RESET?"

"No. Now, as to why... allow me to explain."

Damn. So much for my save point suffering. Should probably ask about that, but he's about to lay on some info...

...Ah, well. Story time, folks. Guess I'll sit on the… oh?

Chairs. Made from bone. Kinda disturbing, but you take what you can get, eh?

Gaster's sitting down, too. He looks… fatherly. Like he's about to dispense some warm, life changing wisdom-

"Allow me to be blunt. You killed everyone."

…Huh?

"Sorry, what did you just-"

"Your genocide route. Don't tell me you've forgotten already?"

…

…

Oh.

I…

"…That was real?"

"Indeed."

Gaster's moving his hand. Something's floating in the distance…

A bone. Long, covered in blood…

Gaster takes it from the air. He's pointing at me.

"Yours. I must thank you, I suppose. Matter is precious in the Void."

…okay? This is like some messed up trip to the dentist...

"Well, I-ah!"

Sheesh. The thing just… melted. No, it turned to dust. Whew. For second, I thought he was gonna blast me or something…

… I just realized how freaky this setting is. I'm sitting in a chair of bones in the middle of nowhere, talking to a sorta-dead sorta-angry skeleton who can turn stuff to dust by touching it, and is now… um…

He's taking the dust, molding it…

Chalk?

And now there's a huge blackboard, classroom style. Okay, then. He's getting up.

He's writing now. Diagrams, numbers…

"For now, just remember that each player creates a whole separate world. The game you call Undertale is not a conglomerate of game sessions, nor is the player a silent observer. Each new player makes a world of their own, united only by general turn of events…"

He's drawing a web now, circle in middle…

"And the Void."

So each world is unique… makes sense. And I guess Gaster is some sorta Semi-god?

Alright, then.

That being said, I'm impressed with how fast he writes. The whole board is covered in chalk… dust.

…I can't stop myself. Even though Sans was kinda a jerk, vis-à-vis the 'kill first, ask questions later' , he's still my favorite character. I suppose I can't blame him…

Gaster's pointing now. At a heart.

"Your pacifist route. Rather typical. You SPARED them all, made friends with everyone, etc."

Drawing an arrow… to an knife with an X over it.

"Aborted genocide. Veeeerrrryyyy interesting. Undyne was too much for you, hm? Just as well."

…That was a dark time in my life. Much ranting was involved.

Another arrow, another heart.

"Pacifist again! Two times, actually." He's drawing a x2. "Perhaps guilt? No… After all, you never knew it was real, did you?"

That was a pretty disturbing tone. Mocking, almost. …Don't some people think Gaster's evil?

"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for! Deadlock Genocide!"

Crap. It's all hitting the fan now.

Symbol's a…spiral?

"This was truly bothersome!" Yeah, definitely mocking. Indignant, spiteful, those work too. "Over and over again! You got to Sans, and what did you do? You tried and quit! And then you tried again a month later! And so on and so on!"

I should probably explain.

"Look, I was really busy, and I was in a pretty bad place in life, and-"

"EXCUSES!" SHITBADIDEA.

Damn. Eyes are glowing… Black? How is that even-

"Do you have ANY idea what RESETs do to the fabric of space-time!? Of all the holes I have to patch, the glitches I have to fix?! These short bursts of DETERMINATION are like cannon-fire on reality! And through your sheer incompetence-"

"Low blow, Gaster!"

"-you managed to cause hundreds of rifts! And every time you spawned, you waited until things had just ALMOST settled down! Do you have any idea of how many sessions I need to monitor everyday?!"

…

"Oh."

To be fair, I had no idea it would have consequences like that. But this is a good time to shut up. I mean… he's been thinking about this for awhile, huh?

He's calming down, I think. Take deep breathes, good, good. Please don't go crazy.

"That being said…" Okay, we're good.

"I did not manage to repair everything in time." We're not good.

"And it just so happened that another was watching." Oh, that's bad.

Ominous foreshadowing. Wonder who-

Wait.

Gaster's smiling again. God, that's creepy.

"She will not be happy to see you, I think."

He's pointing to the board again. To a face.

A smiley face.

"Chara is waiting."

…

I've said it before, and I'll say it again.

Well, shit.

* * *

Hmmmm...

Eh. I need to update, and this is what I got. I just like the idea of a pissed off Gaster.

This week... it was rough. I hate to pull to old "I was sick" excuse out of the trash again, but... yeah.

Thus, many tests and quizzes, much homework, yadayadayada.

This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, trust me. But it got to the point where even I couldn't follow it anymore, so I had to make a cut.

Whatever. Chara confirmed, Gaster's a god, and I'm not making sense! Onto the next!

And Happy Halloween! If you live in the U.S., stay safe, watch out for clowns. If you actually work as a clown, you have my condolences. Hopefully this stupid craze will be over soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: First part might be a bit confusing. Mind conversations mixed with talking out loud, and more explanation.

* * *

Chara.

It just had to be Chara.

…Admittedly, the signs were there. But there was always the possibility of just some random human, right? I mean, look at me. I-

"While I understand the surprise you must be feeling-" Stop interrupting my monologue, Wingding.

He's scowling.

"…That was rather rude."

Wait, what'd I...oh come on. Stupid mind-reading.

"Well then stay out of my head! Seriously, how many times do I have to-"

"James, while I would like nothing more than to get out of your mess of a mind-"

"Hey, uncalled for!

"Well, it is! Do even know the trash I need to sift through, what with these video games and these-"

"THEN JUST GET OUT OF THERE!"

Back and forth, back and forth.

Geez, what did I ever do to him, anyway?

…eheh.

"…You did not just think that."

Eheh. His eye...socket? Is twitching.

And now he's crossing his arms.

"It should come as no surprise that I rather loathe you by now. But seeing as you're the only one who can fix things…"

Alright, why are you so- Screw it, I'm talking out loud.

He's speaking.

"Don't let me stop you."

...shut up, Gaster. And yes, I meant for you to hear that one.

Argh. No more mental stuff. Gotta talk before you/he interrupt/s.

"Alright, why are you so worried? I mean, sure, genocide route sucks and all, but in the grand scheme of things, it's just one in a million. So what's so special that I was dragged here? And what's this whole "only I can fix things" bit?"

I mean come on, how much more cliché can you get?

A sigh.

"That would require time to explain, time we do not have."

...What did I JUST say about cliches?

That being said...

"Bull. The Void exists outside time, right?"

Aaaannndd cue the Bitch Please glare. It had to happen eventually.

"... Tell me, which one of us been trapped here for years?"

Ah. Fair point. Change the subject quick.

"Sooo... can I assume that there's a vaild reason for me needing to leave? Other than the whole I hate your guts thing?"

A nod.

"Yes… the longer you stay in the Void, the more damage is done, thanks to your DETERMINATION. I'm debating whether to explain it all now, or wait for a better opportunity…"

…

NOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW

"SHUT UP!"

Heh. Pissed, mate?

A groan from Gaster. Oh, facepalm, too!

"What are you, five? Surely you can wait a bit longer-"

I HAVE BEEN WAITING AN ENTIRE WEEK IN SUSPENSE NOW EXPLAIN

A wince? Hah. Mental screaming works wonders.

Taunt him.

"So… I get to be in your head too, eh?"

That's a pathetic glare and you know it.

And the retaliation...

"…Are you TRYING to get killed?"

Weak. And his logic is flawed.

Smirk and debate.

"I mean, considering that I'm essential to some master plan of yours, you won't take the shot."

Still glaring.

"True. But I can keep information from you without interfering with my 'master plan' whatsoever."

...Dang it. He's got all the cards. How'd I forget that, again?

Concede? Concede. For now.

"…Fine. Your call, Gaster."

A nod of thanks. Then…

…

Okay, you JUST said we have no time to waste, and now you're-

"Very well. I can work with this."

Hm?

A dismissive wave.

"I'll send you back now, then find a safer way to contact you later. Deal?"

Eh…

"Not even a little hint?"

Yet another sigh.

"James, you need to return, and I can't risk you dying again because I told you too much."

What.

"Alright, how in the world will with-holding information keep me safe?"

Pointed looks from the skeleton. How does he pull it off without pupils?

"…That's besides the point. The fact is, I can only warp you back in at the exact moment I took you out, and only in the general area. So when you get back…"

…What does that have to do with… oh. Riiiggghhtt.

"Sans and the Froggit will still be there. And you can't afford to be distracted."

Wow. Completely forgot about them, to be honest. Funny how extreme pain and raging skeletons can get you sidetracked.

Hm.

"Any tips for staying alive?" Can't believe I'm asking the half-dead skeleton-

Sheesh, what's wrong with me? Gaster was one of my favorite characters, and I'm just feeling annoyed at him...

The whole "I took you from your world thing" might be part of it. Or I'm just angry that he revealed so much, a sort of hate the messenger thing. I mean, he just told me I helped kill hundreds; I might be a bit pissed at myself and I'm projecting it onto him- NOT the time for a psychology lesson, James.

So, what have you been up to during my little space out?

You're… actually considering this seriously. Thanks for that.

"No need. Like I said, I've invested considerable effort into bringing you here. It'd be shame to have you die now."

…Well then. Way to ruin it.

"…Alright. Give him this."

He's taking something from a pocket… a photo. Worn, faded, but obviously well cared for, otherwise.

Take photo. Dawhhh… Baby Sans and Paps. And Gaster.

"He'll know what it is, and he won't risk damaging it. Then you can talk him down. Just make sure he sees it first."

...Hm. Much as I'm starting to dislike the guy…

"…You sure about this? I mean, if it's that valuable to you…"

"Enough. I've seen them over and over, in so many timelines. I have no need for it any longer."

"…Yeah, you want to keep it."

"What I want is for you to stay alive. That's the highest priority right now, and my comforts matter little compared to it."

Way to be dramatic and depressing-

"Alright, what's the glare for now."

Said glare intensifies.

" **Please** try not to die. I don't know if I can risk bringing you back here, and remember, you can't RESET."

"Yeah, not likely to forget that. By the way, why exactly-ah!"

A cracking, snapping noise. Flashes of light.

God, it's like this place if splintering apart. There are bright cracks everywhere. White on black, like a messed up strobe setting on a flashlight. What the heck?

Oh, you look worried.

"There is no time. You must return."

"Wait, what was that all abou-oh. DT?"

"Yes, yes. Now be quiet, will you? This takes concentration."

Alright, he's focused. Eyes are glowing black again… maybe it's just a really dark blue. Might as well put photo…up sleeve, I guess.

And… hey, shimmering portal of ligh-AH! Getting swept off feet, shoot! I'm actually being dragged to the freaking thing, the suction is intense-

He's saying something… hard to make out over the rushing wind-

 _I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING LATER! STAY SHARP!_

I guess mind tricks are useful sometimes.

Call- Think back.

GEE, THANKS!

Gotta have some snark.

Circle of light up ahead, shoot, I'm going way too fast…

GOINGTHROUGHFLYINGTHROUGHAIR

Land on net. Huh. That went waaay better than I expected.

Get up. Now where were-AH!

…Right. BONEATTACKSRUN!

Dodge to left. Sheesh, it's just one thing after another. Hey Sans. Still angry, eh? Let's just take a step back and-

"Heh. Not bad. Where were ya, kid?"

Oh hey, chance to explain! Open mouth, and- DODGE!

Slip to left, stumble on net, shoot, recover quick. Glare at him.

"Oh, that was a CHEAP move."

Stop grinning, Sans.

"Heh. To tell you the truth, I don't really care. And now-"

And there goes Glenn! He just… was sticking on the wall, waiting to strike. Makes sense, being a frog and all.

Fly attacks. Those are actually kinda effective, huh? Sans looks a bit pissed; he has to focus on dodging instead of attacking, now. He can't really block the small ones well, and if even one of them hits, it's game over for him.

Wait, that'd be bad. Gotta calm them down.

Dash over to Glenn. God, this net is so hard to run on. Great for breaking falls, though.

"James! You are not injured!?" You look shocked, mate.

Right. Last time he saw me I was impaled by a bone.

"Yeah, Glenn, it's all good. Keep up the attacks, but don't hit him."

Confused look.

"Perhaps just to weaken him a bit?"

Explain. Quickly.

"No, I know this guy. Even one hit will end him, and that'd kinda suck."

Clarity.

"Ah. This is the skeleton you spoke of?" Hey, he remembered.

"Yeah. Just focus on distracting him, and- shoot!"

Lots of small bones. Wow, I tell Glenn to distract Sans while I distract Glenn. Go me.

Well, time to end this. Go forward, take photo from sleeve, wave it about.

"Yo, Sans! I got something for ya!"

…He's not listening. Just more teleporting shenanigans. Course it wouldn't be that easy.

Glenn's pretty much filled the air around us with flies, so Sans can't get in too close. No blasters yet for some reason, just more bones attacks and-AW, HELL.

Being dragged, blue soul mode. Gravity's all skewed.

Concentrate. Try to land well-ouch, ramming into flies. Little ones, but oh hey, wall of bones.

I'm being dragged at high speed to a pointy wall of bonesandwhyamIthinkingtomyselfrightnow-

Quick. Shock factor.

"GASTER! W.D. GASTER SENT ME!"

Spikes approaching, aw crap. Welp, this is it. Gaster, if you could-

Crash.

Fade.

Black.

* * *

…

Ouch.

A… bed? I'm in bed.

…Alright, this is getting old. I've woken up in way too many strange places over the past few days. That needs to stop.

…And I'm bleeding all over the sheets. Someone wrapped bandages around me, but looks like I bled through those. Though it's not puncture wounds, more like bad scrapes.

That being said, where am I now?

Look around room-

Computer in corner. Action figures and books on shelves. Pirate flag, racecar bed…

…I…argh.

As if I needed more guilt-tripping. Sorry, Paps.

Kinda puts things into perspective, eh? I killed him.

I killed Papyrus. Or I made Frisk kill Papyrus? Is Frisk a separate entity, or… doesn't matter now. Even if it wasn't on purpose- wait no, that doesn't work, I was definitely going for the kill- Even if I didn't know he was real, it was still my fault.

God, if every video game is as real as Undertale… I've killed millions. I've… I… gah. All I can say is that I didn't know, and if I ever get back, I'll swear off all even remotely violent games and play Tetris for the rest of my days.

…Sigh. Number one, that would be a sad, sad existence. Number two, I like how the idea of just not playing videogames failed to occur to me first. I need help.

In the meantime, why in the world am I here?

Door creaking open. Hey, Glenn.

He's trying to be quiet. Kinda pointless now that I'm awake- and he's noticed.

"Ah! You've awakened?" Heavy accent again. Really worried, weren't you?

"Yeah, Glenn, it's all good. How's it going?"

"Very well, thank you. The skeleton has agreed to a truce, for the time being."

Cool. But…

"So you guys talked it out after I was unconscious?"

"Indeed. He seemed truly contrite, and based on thine information he is trustworthy, correct?"

"Yeah, he's a good one."

Huh. Guess the picture and the loud yelling had an effect. Wait…

Check pockets, sleeve… the picture's gone. Guess Sans took it… or it fluttered into the abyss.

That would be extremely unfortunate.

Right, Glenn's still here.

"So… Sans turned my soul blue?" My head's spinning, and I need a recap.

He winced.

"Yes, a pity. However, you DID escape worse damage. Whatever you shouted made him retract the bone wall at the last second, and you crashed into the stone of the pit instead."

Ah, that explains why I'm not dotted with puncture wounds. Though…

"And why didn't he just reverse gravity?" I mean, come on, a literal wave of the hand could have solved a bunch of problems.

"I suppose it was more instinctive than anything. You escaped worse damage, but we couldn't feed you while asleep, so he... did something to bring us here. Then we bandaged you up as best as we could."

Aw, I'm being a jerk, aren't I? What with the complaining over and over.

I'm a human. I'm special in the Underground. But I'm not better or more deserving than anyone.

The messed up world around me is a testament to that.

Sigh.

"Thanks, Glenn. For everything, really. Sorry about my moaning; getting knocked out makes me cranky."

A chuckle.

"No harm done. I suspect I would be so inclined myself, in your position."

Eh. I can't see it. He'd probably just tough it out, knightly-frog style. Oh well.

Wait, where's the skeleton, anyway?

"So, where's Sans now?"

Glenn's pondering.

"I am not entirely sure, to be honest. He said he needed to go for awhile, then… vanished."

Hm.

Thinking out loud now.

"So… he might be off at the True Lab. I can't think of any other reason to go."

"Ah, yes. With the survivors?"

"Yeah. If we-ow."

This is a whole bunch of pain. I mean, I never even broke a bone back home, and now…

God, I've been stabbed, burned, and- yeesh.

Well, on the bright side, at this rate I'll just get numb to it. In the meantime…

"Hey, can you pass the food sack? I need a heal."

His eyes are brightening. Guess he really just wants something to do.

"But of course! I'll fetch it at once."

There he goes, hopping out. Door's closing behind him.

Hm. He doesn't know about Gaster yet.

To tell or not to tell, that is the question. I've told him everything else, but… I mean, I barely understand what the skeleton's saying myself.

I'll wait until the Gaster contacts me again. Whatever he meant by that.

And here's Glenn.

"Here we are."

Take sack, take out… slightly crushed Hot Dog, but hey, healing is healing.

Eat. Gosh, this sensation is so weird. Itchy, hot and cold, goosebumps tingling…

But it works. Take off bandages. No scrapes from the wall, no burns from the flies.

"Thanks, Glenn. What're you doing now, anyway?"

A sheepish glance.

"Well… the skeleton said that the other human was currently in Hotland, so there is no need for vigilance at the moment."

Glad to see you can take SOME breaks, at least.

"And there is not much technology in the Ruins, you see…"

Go on. Wait…

"And there was this contraption in the living room…"

…Oh God why.

Why.

WHY.

A slight grin. No, stop it, there is nothing funny about this.

"So I have been amusing myself until the skeleton returns. Truly, it is fascinating material."

…why.

Sigh. I mean, he does have a point. There's really nothing else we can do until Sans gets back.

Guess I'll head down, then. And watch…

God, the only show is Mettaton's, isn't it?

…Ah, well. Gotta experience it at least once, right? And if it helps me take my mind off things.

Monsters die. Timelines fall. But television remains!

* * *

Okay, I can't watch this.

Mettaton's show wasn't on air. Apparently, what Glenn meant by watching TV was staring at colored bars for half an hour, along with "Stay tuned for a new program!-MTT" repeating over and over again.

…It didn't exactly help my mental state.

So then we looked through some DVDs in the drawer under the TV… and to my regret, I let Glenn choose.

And he chose Avatar, The Last Airbender. IN FREAKING MOVIE FORM.

How did it even get down here? I guess it makes sense. After all, tons of trash falls from the surface.

God, I am so salty. But for good reason.

The effects suck. The characters suck. The writing sucks. Don't get me wrong, I loved the cartoon, but this… this is a _**disgrace.**_

Glenn's enthralled. Low standards, good for him.

I, on the other hand, am so, so done.

"Glenn, I'm gonna go check around the house. Stay frosty."

A confused look, then a shake of the head.

"Are you sure that is wise? He might not welcome you examining his house."

Shrug.

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

"Fair enough."

He's back to watching the filth. God, it's like pacifying a three year old.

Granted, he never got to experience a decent childhood, did he? I guess I can't blame him for being so absorbed. But seriously, it's like one moment he's all badass magic wielder, the next he's just a happy young Froggit. ...He had to grow up fast, that's for sure.

…He doesn't know about my Genocide route, either. What would he do? Despite the fact that there's a sense of comradery between us now, would he still try to kill me if he knew?

I'll explain later. I have to. I mean, it's so stereotypical, isn't it? Friend hides secret, other person finds out later and feels hurt and betrayed, and drama ensues.

Just not now. Wrong timing, don't want to interrupt the goddamn movie- OH COME ON, THAT'S THE BEST EARTH-BENDING EFFECTS YOU CAN DO?!

I'm leaving. Now.

Go upstairs…Sans's room? Probably locked…

Oh.

The knob turned.

I guess… open?

Open, then.

Walk in, wow it's dark.

Find light switch, not falling for the physics-defying treadmill, and-

It's barren.

No trash. No tornado. No treadmill, mattress, socks.

Empty. Void.

…There's something disturbing about this.

Um… ah. Go over to drawer, at least that's still here. Lamp's gone, though.

Open drawer. Look for true lab key…

Not here. Dang it. I really wanted a peek at the machine-

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Automatic response.

…wait.

Door slam. Turn around, and-shoot.

Hey there, Sans.

He's leaning against the wall. Eyes are closed. Casual grin. He looks relaxed…

One hand is in his hoodie pocket. The other…

He's holding the photo.

Eyes snap open. Looks normal... nope, definitely some blue in there.

"Well, that kinda depends, eh? Why don't we have a nice chat, and then… then we'll see."

Gulp.

"Meaning…?"

His eye just pulsed intensely. Bright, bright blue.

"Meaning that this could go incredibly well for you, or incredibly bad."

"After all, it's a beautiful day outside…"

* * *

A/N: Okay, then! I was kinda iffy about the first draft of this, so I did a complete rewrite. The problem is, the two kinda got tangled in my mind, so I find myself leaving out details that I assume are already known. If you catch an error, it'd be helpful to know about it. Again, criticism is much welcomed.

Word count got up, so that's nice. And there's a four day weekend for me, and that's nice, too.

And on top of all this great news... we have Trump.

This probably isn't that relevant to those not living in the US, but over here...

I don't even know what to say. If you like him, that's fine. To be honest, I can't decide between him and Hillary (not that I can vote yet). It's just... wow. I didn't think he'd actually have a chance.

I'm kinda dreading/looking forward to seeing America during the next few years. Please, Trump, prove us wrong, cause if not... we're all screwed.

Right, that's my ranting done for the day. See ya'll soon.

Another A/N: Well, bunch of edits. Got a few hints that the beginning was a bit too confusing, so messed around with the dialogue there. Other than that, just some grammar and spelling.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow, three weeks, huh? Bit of a slow chapter, but hey. Had to put up something.

* * *

He's just… leaning on the doorway. Solid blue eye, arms in hoodie pockets, or whatever they're called. Hood is up, threatening grin...

...My God you look badass. In an emo sorta way.

Well, first things first.

Extend hand. Introduce.

"James. James Lee."

...Hey, look. Much as I like holding my arm out for an extended period of time, it'd be great if- ah, there we go.

"Sans. Sans the skeleton." Tentative… no, not strong enough. Distrustful, that's it.

It's dim, but his eye still has a bit of a glow to it. At least he's reaching out.

Clasp.

Unclasp.

Settle back.

…

...Keep staring, then?

Okay, that's intense. Do you ever blink?

Avert gaze. Because eye contact. Yeesh.

It's like meeting someone's parents for the first time. Awkward, tense, and judgmental, all in one.

...Argh.

I have no idea what to say. As if meeting someone who you've obsessed over isn't enough, he's almost killed me. Multiple freaking times.

...I mean, hey, at least it's a decent conversation starter. 'Yeah, me and my bud here, you wouldn't believe how we met…

Focus. Calm down, just-

Oh, thanks for breaking the silence, Sans.

"I talked to the Froggit, and he said some…interesting things." Still guarded. "It'd be nice to hear your version- and for you to explain this."

What's...oh. Photo of the skele-fam. Nice to know it didn't fall down.

...This is gonna be a long conversation, isn't it?

* * *

So.

Much.

Explanation.

Ugh.

I feel like I've been here for hours…probably have been, now that I think about it.

I need a drink. Any drink.

After we sat down, I told him just about everything. My home, the connections of our worlds, etc… for the most part, he was silent. Smiling creepily.

And then we got to Gaster.

When THAT particular can of worms was opened- including my as of now unknown part in the genocide run- he got all fired up, demanding to know more. He didn't know what the hell had happened to Gaster, except that the scientist-and his father, I asked- had disappeared years ago, presumed dead. And when he learned about Gaster's whole stuck-in-the-void deal, he just kinda...started brooding. His eyes faded a bit. His smile... I don't even know. Smile-frowns are a thing, I guess.

Sigh. I was kinda expecting him to know already, but hey. Just another way the game's messing with me.

...Who am I kidding? Gaster's not technically even canon. Pretty much everything about him is fan-based.

In any case, now I gotta deal with a non-speaking skeleton, who's just staring down at the floor, thinking about… who knows? Might not be thinking at all, thanks to the shock factor.

...God, I'm exhausted. Seriously, at this point I should just type up copies of my backstory. If I have to say the same thing over and over again every time I meet someone new, I'm gonna go insane.

Check on Sans… yep, still thinking.

I'll leave him to it. This moment seems a bit too personal for me to get involved, and I gotta check on Glenn. See if he still has his SOUL after watching the filth.

Get up and go. Stand up, hand on knob, twist kn-

"Where ya goin?"

Oh. Skeleton is alive after all.

Turn head. Answer.

"I figured… you might not want me around for awhile. So you could think."

...Hey, a smile. A weak one, but a real, non-freaky smile.

"Thanks, but I'm good. Just a little worn out."

…

Oh no.

COME ON!

He had every chance to make that into a pun! WHY DID HE NOT MAKE THAT INTO A PUN?!

...Other than the fact that his brother's dead. More of a 'lone survivor' vibe than comedian. I gotta be more careful with remembering this stuff. Genocide route. Not Pacifist. Genocide. Not happy-go-lucky, 'I'm gonna make friends and have a great time!'. Just death, despair, depression, and hopelessness...

...That was morbid. Doom, meet Gloom.

Oh, he's still talking. Kinda weary voice.

"So let me get this straight."

Hm?

"You talked to Gaster, and found out that he pulled you in to help."

Nod and answer.

"Yup. Though he didn't say how I could do anything."

You know, considering that Chara's way, WAY above me on the LV scale.

An eye roll and a causal wave in response.

"Yeah, sounds like him. All mysterious and shady. Anyway. He said that you… did all of this?"

Gulp. Careful, now.

"Umm… yeah. Although I had no idea that I was doing it… and I still don't how it happened. I mean, I didn't walk around killing face-to-face, I just… played the game."

Surprisingly, he didn't kill me when I told him that little bit of info back in my long-ass explanation. Gaster's endorsement goes a long way, I guess.

Plus, it'd be rude to attack someone you just saved from certain death after trying to kill him multiple times and almost causing said death…I think. All in all, he's not exactly happy with me, but at least we have an understanding.

In that we don't understand anything.

Oh, you're getting up, too?

"Well kid, I still don't get how you play into this. The only one I've seen who's actually walking around out there killing is Frisk… though I guess it's Chara possessing Frisk, from what you said. Either way, the kid looks nothing like you."

Well _that's_ news. Gaster said that Chara escaped... I guess she took Frisk's body, then.

God, I wish Gaster had given me the details. I mean, come on, how could-

Oh, he's ranting. By all means! I'll save mine for later.

"So… he knows all the answers, eh? And didn't even bother to share em?" Bitter voice, almost a growl, at that. Wow, really going all out, isn't he? Glowing eye again, closed fist, clenched teeth...

Heh. Heheh.

EVEN HIS OWN SON THINKS HE SHOULD HAVE HELPED OUT MORE! HAH! TAKE THAT, GASTER! HAH! HAH! AHAHAHAH- and yeah, I'm getting way too much enjoyment from this, aren't I?

Shoot. The stares are back on.

Um…

Raise arm, cough into elbow.

Lower arm.

Reestablish sanity.

"Yeah I guess he didn't. But he'll contact me again soon. Somehow."

Strange glance from Sans. Oh come on, don't judge me. You were going on about him too.

"Alright. In that case, we gotta get you and Glenn back to the others."

… Argh. This'll be interesting. And by interesting I mean I hate that place. Seriously, try playing through the True Lab for the first time at night with no lights on, headphones in. Freaking creepy.

Hm. A question.

"Glenn said something about Chara being in Hotland. Anywhere near the Lab?"

A shrug.

"Can't tell. She took out the cameras. We've set up some motion sensors, like the one near the trap you fell into. The last one to activate -other than yours- was close to the MTT Hotel. But then again, that was awhile ago."

Well, that sucks.

"So then… she could literally be standing outside the Lab right now?"

A pondering. Then-

"I doubt it. We shut down all of the elevators way before she even set foot to Hotland. It took her long enough to make it the Hotel, and backtracking's even worse."

...Impressive. They got it all planned out, huh?

Though to take so many measure for one human… gosh. No wonder Sans freaked when he first saw me. Overkill is the name of the game.

Back to reality. What's he...

A key. He pulled out a key.

The key.

THE KEY.

"I'm gonna be awhile. Gotta report back, tell everyone it's all good, pick up some things...check out the rest of the place, if ya want."

You're talking. Stop talking. Give us the preciousssss. Weeee waaants it... Weeee neeeeeds it...

A toss and a catch. Cold metal.

YES! GLORY BE! WORKSHOP, HERE-

"Oh right, one more thing." No, no more talking! I entered this room HOURS ago to try to find the damn key to open the damn lab, and damn it if I'm going to wait any longer!

"Get rid of the knives. If the others monsters see 'em, they'll freak."

Ah. Good point.

"Righto."

Then again…

"Mind if I give them to you for awhile? I might need em later."

A pause. A troubled glance. Come on Sans, I spent like a week looking for these.

"Sure. For now."

Solid.

Take knife from jacket sleeve, take knife from pocket, take knife from other sleeve, take knife from belt… switchblades, pocketknives, kitchen knife…

"The hell, kid?"

What's with the shocked expression? Why would-

Oh. Right.

I might look the teensyest bit psychotic right now. Eheh.

Explain?

"Just in case. We found a bunch of these, and they were the best weapons around, so we... took em all?"

Please don't kill me.

"...Alright, I can understand that one. But why the hell are they...everywhere?"

Eheh. Also explain.

"I was… staying prepared?"

Hah. As if.

In reality, it just felt really cool.

Come on! There's always this one character with the hidden knife, and then they-

...I have now realized that:

a. This was a stupid idea. And-

b. I need a life.

...Let's just go with being prepared, eh?

Oh good, he went with it. Pick up knives, here you go, and...hm?

"That's all of them?" Are you doubting me, Sans? I'll have you know, I-

...

I…

Damn. Curse my self-inflicted guilt tripping.

"...Nah, one more."

Pull out of inner jacket pocket. Place on teetering pile… please don't cut yourself. That would be so, so terrible, and- huh. Blue flash. Knives are gone.

...You know, with what all the crazy shit that's been going around, I'm not even gonna bother being shocked. Go on, try me! Just TRY to make me internally shout yet again!

I am IMMUNE, you hear!? IMMUNE!

…

Wow.

Guess mind reading is just a Gaster thing, since you aren't blasting me to pieces right now.

"Welp, be back soon." Take your time, take your time.

A snap, another blue flash, and he's gone.

IMMUNE.

…Man, teleporting must be fun. Think of all the possibilities.

…

...sigh.

...I could've kept a knife. Odds are that SOMEONE'S gonna try and kill me again soon, and I'd like to at least present a threat… Ah, well.

I have the key to the Workshop. Finally…

I get that this is a sensitive situation. But there's no harm in indulging myself in a bit of harmless curiosity, is there? Feeding my inner fandom is how I cope.

Right, time to go...

Time to go… damn it.

Time to go downstairs.

...Oh, get over it. It can't be worse than everyone crying out for my blood.

Yes. Yes it can.

Brace. Exit Sans's room, look down, hey! Movie's over, end credits, hallelujah! Also, wow, we talked for quite a bit.

...Sooner or later I'm gonna need a bathroom. But not now. The Workshop awaits!

Head downstairs, walk over to Glenn. Heh. Asleep on the couch. Just a pale blob of white on a green sofa… I feel like that'd be a great joke somehow.

It's been a rough day. I'll leave him to it.

* * *

Go outside. Nice weather. Cold, but not numbingly so. It's refreshing. Soft light- where the heck does that come from, anyway?- Soft light, white snow, cool wind… perfect.

...Too bad I'm the only one around to enjoy it, eh?

Walk behind the house, look around… yep, Locked metal door. Hm. Rusty.

Anticipation.

Insert key, and…

Here we are.

Walk in- wow. Place is bigger than I remember. Tables everywhere, equipment scattered… geez, how much space does one guy need?

...unless it wasn't just Gaster/Sans. Maybe… just mayb- Strange Machine in corner! Aaaayyyyyyyyy!

Rush over. Grab curtain. YESYESYESYESYES-

And now, the moment you'll all been waiting for! The one, the only-

Swish and flick! Gaze upon-

...Hold up, this is from Earthbound.

...Oh God no, Sans is NOT NESS. NO WAY IN HELL IS SANS NESS. SCREW YOU, GAME THEORY!

...Wait. This is the other one, the what-cha-ma-call-it… Right, the IRD. The Phase Distorter that everyone was talking about was made in the shape of , sorta just like a head. This is a giant upright capsule, with a bunch of pipes and a shattered glass center… the Instant Revitalizing Device.

...

I swear I'm not trash.

...sigh, who am I kidding? I love Earthbound to pieces.

Anyway, this thing's basically the save point, minus the save. Heals any wound, restores all HP…makes sense for anyone, Sans or Gaster, to be working on it.

Hm. Possibilities. Definitely busted, though, so not gonna be doing stuff with it anytime soon.

About face!

Head for counter. On top, diagrams with Wingdings. Dang… wish I knew how to translate, but even I'm not that obsessed.

How I regret my decision.

Open drawers… wow, messy. Jumbled inside, more graphs, charts, blueprints…

Badge? Huh, Gaster's name and pic. He looks… a lot happier.

Oh, scrapbook!

A decent human- no, anyone with any semblance of decency would leave Sans's personal items be. He probably never meant for me to see this, and he has a right to his privacy.

…

Yeah, so much for that.

Put book on counter, flip it open-

Pictures of Sans, pictures of humans, pictures of…

…

So that's what they look like.

Asgore. Toriel. Papyrus. Undyne. Alphys. Frisk, too.

...looks like they're having fun.

...

...Alphys is alive. Asgore might be. And Frisk/Chara, definitely.

But the others…

…

I should go.

…

…

...

I'm sorry.

* * *

A/N: And that's that.

Reasons for delay:

-Writer's block- I came up with five different drafts before this.

-School- Cause teachers just love cramming stuff in before break.

-Mental stuff- Meh. Had to get some things straightened out.

-Way too many video games- ...I can't really say anything about this.

-Way too many books- Sort of a good reason?

-Homestuck.

So that's my list of excuses. That being said, I DID put a lot of time into this chapter. It was 30 pages long before, for crying out loud.

Then I realized that was stupid, so as always, I cut it in two. At the very least, it means that the next chapter should be up soon.

Again, thank you for your patience. And rest assured, I'm not abandoning this fic anytime soon.

Another Note: Shout out to bubblegumreba for the editing. Check out Stuck in the underground, which is coming along quite nicely.


	11. Chapter 11

I

HAVE

RETURNED.

-He said to the empty room cause all his readers were gone.

Heh.

I have no excuses, other than the fact that... ah whatever. That's at the end! So do me a favor and skim along as you scroll down.

* * *

Go inside. Sit next to Glenn. He's still asleep, heh…

…

Guess I'll…

I'll...

Huh.

I'd explore, just to get my mind off things, but Sans could be here any minute, factoring in teleportation stuff.

So it'd be a good idea to stay put. On the other hand… I'm dealing with a bunch of stuff right now.

You know what? I'll just wake up Glenn. Get outside my head for a bit. Call me selfish, but I can't go on like this.

Walk to couch, and- kak!

The hell was that? Stinging… awh, shoot.

Flies everywhere. Extremely small, almost thought they were dust mites. But there's the magic tingle- God that sounds weird.

Look to Froggit.

Yup. Flies coming out with every breath. So, is this sorta like sleep-walking with magic? Sleep-magiking?

That term will catch on. Trust me.

Murmurs…

"Father… Mother…"

Argh. This is NOT what I need to hear before telling him I was responsible for…

Okay, sure. We can work through our emotional instabilities together. Besides, nightmare qualifies for intervention.

Shake. Ignore the stings, they were more of a surprise than anything the first time...

"Glenn. Wake up."

Eyes are cracking open, good. Squinting, processing...

"James?"

Yeah he's awak-GAH!

Flash of white- And now he's up. I'm good at this.

"James!"

There goes my composure.

"Geez, don't jump so suddenly, mate! And-"

You look… wild. Did you-

You're speaking.

"Apologies. But is everything alright? No enemies?"

In hindsight, waking up the magic warrior-frog during a nightmare was a terrible move.

Shake head.

"Nah… no enemies yet."

Unless you count me, that is.

A nod from Glenn.

"Ah. I see. Then, to what do I owe this awakening to?"

Great, a bit calmer. Now… argh.

Deep breath. Here we go.

"Glenn, I-GAH!"

AGAIN! WHAT IS WITH YOU, SANS?! RIGHT NEXT TO US! STUPID BLUE FLASHES, STUPID TELEPORTATION POWERS, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID-

FINE, OPEN YOUR MOUTH! SAY IT! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE TO SAY THAT IT COULDN'T WAIT JUST FIVE MORE MINU-

"Sup."

…Your timing sucks. IT SUCKS, SANS.

And seriously. One of these days all the jump scares I've had are gonna return in a messed up nightmare of my own-

"Greetings! Is the hour of our departure at hand?"

Woah, complete 180 right there, Glenn. Energetic, much?

Well, glad someone's happy. Still needed to have that talk, but… well, screw that. I… later. I promise, later. And Sans-

Hm? A… grin? A non-forced grin?

"Yep. Gotta say, you two really SPARKED a STORM over at the Lab. Better be prepared for a SHOCKING reaction, their current mood is actually pretty LIGHT."

Process.

Proceeessss.

…

What?!

The HELL are you saying?! I thought we established you weren't making puns! I mean, you do seem a bit more cheerful, so...

Wait, wasn't there something else? Think back… oh, right.

The HELL are you saying?!

Interject.

"They aren't freaking out? Ya know, 'cause of a freaking human arriving?"

...He's still smiling. Good news?

"Ya know… that was our biggest worry. Alph and I, we thought there'd be a revolt or somethin. But instead they all started re-thinking about the prophecy... got it stuck in their heads that you're the one."

...Oh God, how cheesy.

"...Seriously? How in the world did it get to that?"

Hey, he's doing that shrug with the upright palms. Neato. Game sprite equals real life.

"Dunno. Guess they just needed something to hope for. Even if it is completely far-fetched to think that you'll be able to defeat her."

Sheesh, am I really so uninspiring?

…

…Well- NOPE STOP NO DEPRESSING SHIT.

...hey, Glenn! Distract me! Oh, hey, actually speaking. Yay, timing.

Hesitant voice.

"And how… how did my kindred receive my message?"

Kindred? Oh, right. Final Froggits. Duh. They couldn't have ALL been killed.

Smile from Sans. Reassuring. Almost gentle, actually.

"They're ready for ya. Happiest I've seen them in awhile… though to be fair, the same goes for everyone else."

...Well. That's… kinda cool, to be honest. At least they're happy…ish?

Pressure's on. Still feel pretty good, though.

Direct speech towards skeleton.

"Alright. What are we waiting for, then?"

...wait.

"You can take us there, right?"

Nod from Sans, thank God. Relax… huh, hadn't realized I'd tensed up.

"Yep. It's not that bad, just an extension of the standard teleportation magic. Have to use it on my clothes and whatever I'm carrying all the time."

Makes sense.

What now, Sans? Why the chuckle?

"Heh…you seriously thought we were gonna walk all the way over there?"

...Hey, don't judge. I know you've got your shortcuts n'all, but so many other things have been messed up with this game. Never hurts to double check.

Besides...

"I mean, the Riverman could've taken us, yeah? Right to the entrance of the Lab?"

Boom! Good play! Game knowledge strikes aga-

"Nope. He disappeared a long time ago."

...My former point is made.

Oh. Glance at Froggit… yep. Widened eyes. So much for our plan, eh?

Glenn's speaking. Insistently so.

"Much as I hate to intrude, should we not proceed with the… teleportation?"

"Yeah, ya got a point." A nod from Sans. A snap-!

Pain. Head-splitting, mind-numbing pain. Blue lights, white lights, spinning, twisting, turning. Pressure in ears, eyes, head, howling, rushing, wind-

Silence.

...

...Am I…?

Argh. Queasiness… nope, not dead yet.

Yet.

I…ughh… bluhh.

I feel so sick right now. Dang it...

Oh, eyes are closed. Open eyes-

Small, grey room. Plain, just a space, boxes, a door...

Sans and Glenn beside me. Glenn's on the floor, breathing deeply, while Sans-

You cocky bastard. Stop smiling, you have no right to smile right now.

"A… urgh… little warning, next time?"

No, that does not mean you grin wider. Stahp.

"Sorry. Forgot what dimensional warping does to guys with organs."

Bull.

Shit.

"...yeah, right."

STOP SMILI- ow. Head, why must you do this to me?

Sans, stop. I see you.

"Welllll…" Oh don't say it, I swear, if you say it…

"You've seen right through me. But that look on your face… heh, you want another fight? Sorry to disappoint ya, but in your state right now, I just don't have the GUTS."

...Aaaannnd a wink. I will stab you through that eye, Sans. Once I… urgh.

What is it? What possible method of torture do you have for me no- a pill?

"Take that. It'll help."

Glare first. Then chew.

Queasiness subsiding… good. Huh. I need more of these.

Glenn, you alright? Turn to him… yep, back on your feet. Closed eyes. Swallowing, then speaking.

"Never… again… I beg of thee, never again."

Another Sans wink.

"I make no promises."

...Son of a-

Glare again.

"...Do you just carry those around wherever you go?"

A pause.

"Yyyyuuuuup. Give em out to anyone I take along."

... Creepy grin. Gives out drugs. I swear, you'd be arrested on the spot out on the Surface.

Whatever. If you get a laugh outta it… I'll take it. Prankster Sans beats moody Sans any day.

Glenn's looking around now.

"So… this is the Lab you spoke of?"

A Sans nod.

"Yep. But this part is just an old storage room." Pointing finger. "The main part's through that door, around the corner and down the hall."

...Alright. To your credit, it was a good idea to teleport us here to recover, instead of letting us puke our guts out in front of the last of monsterkind. But… really? Next time… ah, whatever. I got bigger fish to fry.

Where are you… oh. Opening the door. Guess I'll just follow outside, walk to corner, hm? A low muttering… lots of em. Monsters close by…

Turn the corner, down the hall. Grimy. Tiled floors, grey walls, poor lighting, and lots and lots of dust. The normal kind.

A door…louder sounds.

Um…

Hey, Sans, maybe we should stay back a bit longer, eh? No? Still opening the door?

…Prepare yourself, James.

Door's swinging open, and…

Oh.

Oh.

Spacious area. Gray, as always, but well lit, clean. Other doors… Lots of them, actually. Tables, chairs, plates…cafeteria? And-

Monster. NPCs galore. From all over the place… it seems a bit… I…

So many of them… shoot, they've seen us. Staring. All of them. A few nods to the skeleton, Final Froggits narrowing eyes at Glenn… and the rest of them for me. Yippie.

Stare back. Don't fidget, don't fidget.

…

...Gulp.

Welcome home, awkward silence! Haven't heard you in ages. Now go away.

…

…

This…argh.

It's the stuff of daydreams and nightmares. On one hand, they're alive, in terms of the whole Undertale is real thing and the fact that they escaped Chara.

On the other...

They aren't anything like the pixilated versions. It's like those warning notices on those 'raise-a-virtual-pet' games; they're always more… drastic in real life. With Sans, Gaster and Glenn, I was a bit more prepared. Skeletons and frogs, no biggie. Creepy, but manageable. But these guys...the horns, the feathers, the fur, the fire...In real, non-2-D life, these things-

SHUT UP. NOW.

Christ.

...I can't control initial reactions. But I can DAMN WELL control what happens next, and I am NOT going to see these guys as messed up movie freaks. These are thinking beings, feeling beings, and I will treat them as such. And I will-

...Shit. Monologuing again. In front of the crowd.

Side glance to Glenn. Have you… no, you haven't. Final Froggits are over to the left, mate… oh right, height differences. Glance at Sa-

Okay, he has GOT to stop with the teleporting. I don't care how awesome the fandom made it seem, in real life it's just annoying.

...It'd be a pretty useful skill to have right now, not gonna lie.

Ah, well. Gonna have to resolve this eventually, eh?

Raise hand.

Open mouth.

Break tension.

"Hello."

...So, so lame. Of all the greetings to give…

This isn't helping, is it? They're all still just- GAH!

Door slam. All the way in the back of them, can't really see-

"THE HERO IS HERE!"

Wow, that was loud. Female, I think. Clinking noises, monsters moving.

Who… Alphys.

Yep, lab coat, yellow, dinosaur-ish features… she's stepping forward now, the only one between me and the mob.

She's looking up at me. Wow, you're really short. Sorry, Alphys, but it's true. With Sans it wasn't so much of a problem, surprisingly, but you…

Are speaking. Warm, calming smile.

"James. Glenn. It's a pleasure to meet you both. Truly, on behalf of all monsterkind, I welcome you here."

An extended hand. Reach out.

Clasp.

Unclasp.

Same with Glenn.

"Milady."

Smile. Be who they want you to be, James.

"The pleasure is ours. And you are?"

I can't rely on Sans having told everyone about everything. Keep up the act.

"I am Alphys, caretaker of the True Lab, and elected leader of monsterkind."

Wow, way to reuse the Toriel dialogue. Universe shenanigans.

Nod. And- God, I hate making speeches, but I have to now, eh? RIP me.

Look over crowd. Everyone's silently watching, waiting, squirming to get a glance of us. No pressure or anything.

...Crowds. Yay.

Alright, let's go. Short and sweet.

"Hello, everyone. As you all know, my name is James… you may also know me as the Angel of Life."

…Oh God, it's so cheesy. Morale, James. Think of the morale.

"I'll be blunt- the human is powerful. Many of you have lost friends, family… and all throughout that, she was just getting stronger."

"But now… now it's just her against our united races. We have the numbers. We have the Determination. And in the end, she's just one. Powerful, but one."

Alright, going good! Teamwork can solve anything! Now to finish off with on a high-

High-pitched, sullen voice. Who-

"And what are you going to do? Fight her, even though she's managed to kill hundreds of us?"

Finally, someone gets it! Thank you for noti- wait, morale. Plus, I'm the cynic here; who the heck are yo-

"God."

Didn't mean to say that out loud, but… God, Monster Kid. You're a wreck. You look… dead.

I guess accidentally aiding a murderer and seeing your childhood hero face certain death don't really help one's complexion, eh?

Well, to answer that…

Nod.

Evade.

Smile for the camera.

…DO SOMETHING. ANYTHING.

Um… oh, hey, Glenn.

Froggit speech.

"We have plans in mind already, but we'll need to talk to your leader first before we execute any of them. Rest assured, the human will not escape justice."

Calm and in control. Strong and bold. Good. Keep it up.

Find voice once more. Abscond?

"In fact, now would be a good time to start discussing strategies. If you'll excuse us."

Back away, give Alphys the floor again. A nod, then-

"Thank you, both of you. Together, we truly have a chance to fight back."

Clap of her…hands? Eh, just go with it.

"Now! Dinner is ready, the food is waiting. Let us celebrate this day, the day that salvation arrived!"

Oh Alphys. You and Glenn will get along, I can tell. Bad movies, dramatic language…

WOAH, GEEZ!

Huzzahs. Hoorays. Cheers. Oh my.

A sea of monsters, shouting out for joy… it's such a change from the worry and stress that was in the air before.

Their faces…

It's all hope. Tired, worn and weary, but there's hope for a better tomorrow, a brighter future, It's…

Sickening.

They have no idea of who Chara really is. What she can do. Killing hundreds? Chump change. Chara can freaking end the world.

And yet… I don't want to let them down.

…

…Can't see Monster Kid… another day, I'll have to talk to him, or ask someone else do it. He's scarred. Scared. Both.

Well, time to go. Wave.

Cheering intensifies. Alphys is waving too...oh, she's stopped? She's walking back the way we came… and now she's gesturing to follow.

Here we go. Alphys, Glenn, me…

Closing the door...hm?

Behind us, the shouting...

It's dying down… drastically so. Only murmurs now...

...

Shut the door.

Click.

Silence.

* * *

I have no excuse at all.

This chapter was done for MONTHS (edited by bubblegumreba, my thanks once again), but I could never find the will to post it. For starters... ah, why not. List time!

a. I felt like my work was trash. To be fair, this is true! However, upon rereading, I've decided that there might, just might, be some kernel of redemption.

b. Writer's block. This one's fair.

c. The feeling that the fandom is dying, perhaps dead.

Then again, fandoms never truly die.

d. 2017 being the worst year of my life to date. I know I like to complain a lot- God knows I'm trying to cut back- but 2017... stuff happened. I'm not saying my struggles were worse than the stuff anyone else goes through, but it was rough.

HOWEVER!

I might be coming back. At the very least, the next chapter is finished, to be posted ASAP. I don't know if anyone's actually gonna read this, but hey, if you are, thanks for sticking with it for so long. And if no one does... well then, for my own personal enjoyment, this story shall be.

WoS, signing out.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

FROM THE VOID, I COME.

And this one didn't take 4 months! Yay!

In any case, enjoy, more comments below.

* * *

There they go. Guess I'll tag along.

Down the hall, take a turn, down the hall again and-

Door. Alphys is turning the knob…hm. Already unlocked. Security isn't an issue, I guess.

Alright, go in.

Let's see… stereotypical office, really. Desk in the center, reading light, computers with programming mishmosh on screen, swivel chairs-woot. Neat stacks of papers, bits and bobs of mechanical parts… Tidy, for the most part. Very efficient- woah!

Run over, catch the scientist- white flash? Ah. Nice catch, Glenn. Though using your body as a mat… eh. Points for chivalry and all that. Though you don't exactly look comfor-

"Assistance, please?"

Ah, right. Stupid. Get chair, pull Alphys into it.

A loud sigh from Glenn.

"My thanks."

"No problem."

Turn back to Alphys. Her eyelids are fluttering… umm... that's not good, is it?

A drawn out groan.

"Aaahhhh… ow."

Ah, she's coming to.

Confused glance around the room… realization.

A gasp.

"Oh! Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I was just so distracted, and-"

"Tis of no consequence. As long as you are alright?"

Very cordial, Glenn. But as you can plainly see from the fainting episode, she's not 'alright' in the slightest.

My turn. Soothing, calming...

"Ma'am? It's probably not my place to say… but don't you need a rest? Are you getting enough sleep?"

A blush. There's the Alphys I know!

"No, no, I'm fine… though my sleep schedule has been increasingly varied, lately.. So much needs to be done…"

Oh, I've been there.. I've fallen asleep in BAND, I was so tired...

Do continue though.

"..we only have so much food, and we have to find a productive way to channel the tension before they grow restless, and now what with Sans told me about your world…"

Oh, so you do know! Saves me a bunch of time. Snap out of it James, she's still talking- wait- now standing? With such a face of... resolution, too.

...

I am NOT making any Determination jokes.

Focus. She's still talking.

"But it's nice to see them happy for once...Thank you for that."

...And now she looks fine. Really good at hiding her stress… or maybe there's just no room for it? There's a new kind of atmosphere around her, like how she was when speaking at the cafeteria. She's… bold. Purposeful. Confident.

Dang.

"Anytime, Ma'am." I'd call her Doctor, but I'm not sure how she'd take it. Don't want to bring up bad memories.

Speaking of which… where are all the Amalgamates? Didn't see any in the crowd before… hm.

I swear, if I go to wash my hands and a Memoryhead pops out, I will SUE. I will SUE Toby Fox.

...Aside from the obvious complications of attempting that.

A nod and a smile from the former scientist.

"Please, call me Alphys. In any case, let's focus on why you're here."

She's pushing up her glasses- ah, hell.

It looks.

So.

Anime.

...Anime is real. Let no one tell you otherwise.

Oh great, eyes narrowing to slits. Wonderful.

"You have a human to fight."

...Well. Talk about a piercing stare.

Glenn, what's your take on this-

"That we do!"

That's apparently your take. Not that I expected anything less, but-

"Together, we shall purge this evil from our lands! No longer shall we live in fear, trembling before the human's might!

I mean, I get that you want to do your part, but… come on. You've done enough. You have relatives, and-

"For our kindred, for our world! History shall know this day as the day of glorious redemption !"

You've got family now. And there's probably a whole other bunch of monsters that'll join up; you don't have to… shoot, spaced out again.

He's looking at me. Questioning.

"James? Are you not in a celebratory mood? Are you ill?"

No, it's just… ah, screw it. You're coming along whether I like it or not, and anyone who can defend a guy from Sans for as long as you did has SKILLS.

Shake head.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just thinking… who else might join us, Alphys?"

And Glenn's upbeat again.

"We shall have a vast army, monsterkind united together! No matter how many of us fall, the human cannot keep up with a sea of monsters rushing at her! And-"

"No."

…

Sorry, Alph. What was that?

Well.

Way to interrupt Glenn. He was really getting into his flow.

And now...incredulous frog stare.

"And why ever not?"

Scientist's turn. Voice strong, unyielding.

"Most of the monsters here are those with families. Husbands, wives, children… Those who didn't have any relations had already attempted to fight the human long ago."

...Makes sense. Kinda obvious, once I think about it again.

Well, now I feel like a total git.

Glenn looks… wow. Deflated. Chastened.

"Ah… forgive me." A pause. "And yet… would there be no volunteers at all?"

Pondering look from Alph.

"Maybe a few." A glance to Glenn."And that's a big maybe."

That's...damnit. All of our plans to swarm Chara taken out right then and there. And Glenn...

Oh? A new look. And… ah, hell.

There's no other way to say it…

He's... determined.

...

I will never forgive myself for saying that.

"Well then, whoever we can get will have to do. At the very least, it shall be one on two."

Heh, rhyme. Then again-

"Kinda doubt Sans is gonna miss this. Make it three."

A nod and smile from Alphys.

"Of course, we'll help in any way we can. Supplies, shelter, a place to prepare… anything you need."

Sounds good. But…

Look to Alphys.

"You sure they'll be alright with me being here?"

A pause. Then-

"I don't see why they shouldn't be. That was quite a welcome you two received."

Shrug..

"I guess, but maybe… maybe it was forced out? Just for show, or in the moment? Come on. I'm a HUMAN. You guys grew up hating my kind."

A wince. Her eyes are scrunched up, brow wrinkled…

Opened eyes. She's speaking.

"James… I'm not going to deny that some of them are uncomfortable with the thought of you being here. But in the end, they all want to believe in you. The applause was real. The expectation was real…" A light touch on my arm.

"Just don't give them any reason to doubt."

...Yeah, no pressure or anything. Though I do feel a bit better about the whole affair.

Nod.

"Thanks, Alphys."

She's giving a warm smile- now she's standing up.

"Let's head off to dinner. I'm starving!"

A chuckle from Glenn.

"As am I, my lady. Off we go!"

Get up, open door for them, walk out behin- blue . One of these days… at least your timing was better. Slightly.

"Hey. Just checkin in on ya."

Alphys's eyes… sparkling? Wth? So anime- a jump towards Sans, a tight hug-

"Sans! Did you see it?! Did you see them?!"

A laugh.

"Yeah, Alph. For a second there, I thought things were gonna get HAIRy, but then they were all EARS for you. You made sure nothing got under their SKIN."

A wink.

"Too bad I have none of em."

No, Alphys, no friendly groaning. Don't encourage him.

Though I have to say, it's nice to see Sans making puns. I mean, practically half his dialogue is supposed to be jokes, right? I mean, it's genocide route and all, but… well, it's just nice. Not every joke has to be a way to hide.

Alphys putting a hand to his shoulder.

"Come with us Sans. We were just leaving for dinner."

He turned to me. Oh boy.

"Just a minute. I gotta talk to him."

Really? Forget what I said about timing.

Dry voice. Cool expression.

"Yes, of course. There is obviously nothing else I'd rather be doing at this time than talk with you for another hour and a half."

A roll of the eyes from Sans.

"It'll be quick. Just give it minute, yeah?"

Ugh. Fine. Hm? Alphys and Glenn...

Speak out.

"Alright, I see you two back there. What's with the worried looks?"

Which starts brings out another worried look. Thanks for the vote of confidence.

Alphys turning to Sans. Re-adjusting glasses on nose… snout… bah. Terminology shenanigans.

"Well, if you really need to…"

A grin from the skeleton. Okay, maybe it does look a little creepy.

"Like I said, it'll be quick."

Glenn turning to me.

"James. Will you be alright?"

Reassuring nod.

"Yeah, it's cool."

I mean, he could have killed me anytime before? Why do it now? There is absolutely no way that he would change his mind like that… yyyeeaaahhhh… heheheh… right.

"Very well…"

There they , you two. Have fun.

...They've turned the corner. Far enough.

Turn back to Sans. Just me and you…

I'll start.

"Sooo… you told her everything?"

"Yup." Raised brow. "Much harder to keep secrets, don'tcha think?"

Dang it, I never got to tell Glenn…

"Anyways, just wanted to say a few things."

Go on.

No, no staring off into the distance. Look at me when I'm talking to you. Stop trying to be all dramatic and impressive like.

I mean, it is, but seriously. Stap.

"The rest of the monsters… they really admire you, huh? You're a symbol to 'em. All their hopes and dreams come back after being torn apart..."

Yeeeaahhh?

Oh, empty eye mode.

"If their symbol turned out to be false… it'd kill them. End their will to live."

Oh, threatening voice mode.

"Do you know how hard we've worked? To keep us all alive, the last remainder of monsterkind?"

Turning your face to me at last- Oh, glowing eye mode.

"So if you even think about leaving them now, well…"

Interrupt.

"Sans. I promised myself that I would fight Chara a long time ago, way before I knew you were all alive. And while I'm not best person in the world, I always try to keep my promises."

Huh. A winch from Sans. What? Too cliche?

"Heh… keeping promises." An empty chuckle, head tilted towards ceiling. Eyelights fading.

A sigh from Sans.

"It's a lot harder than it looks…"

Promises.

To protect humans.

For Toriel.

...Right.

Oops.

His voice is back to normal. Ah, shoot. Depressed Sans again.

"Well… glad to see we understand each other. I'm off to get some grub."

He's walking out. No, he's turning his head.

"See ya later… kid."

Off he goes... No magical cartoon poof? Disappointing.

Hm. Should've expected that...gotta be more careful. Everyone's lost someone; it ain't all fun and games.

Well, he didn't try to kill me. So there's still some hope, heh.

Now, off to go eat. I'll need the strength, still plenty of stuff that to be done.

Walk out, go to...hey.

Off to the right… I know this part.

Hm.

Enjoy life-giving food? Or reminisce in glorious nostalgia?

...Goddammit, fandom me.

Turn to right, walk, huh. Lights are out.

...

Logic says I should turn around.

…

...

…screw logic. This, I must see. No self-respecting Undertale fan would pass this up.

Turn another corner, walk more. Light in the distance, hah! Nothing terrible happening today, oh cliche gods! Keep walking, and-

Enter the room.

Yup. Lines of beds. Dimly lit beds on beds on beds.

The morgue.

Alright, so it's not REALLY a morgue, considering that the monsters weren't dead. Otherwise they would've crumbled into dust, instead of Alphys getting intact bodies. Thus, not a morgue.

But is sure as hell feels like one.

And there's a Save Point right in front of me.

...

Oh don't do it.

Don't you DARE even ah yeah sure why not.

If these really ARE helping me save, by all means! I REFUSE to die and say the same things all over again. I know I can't RESET… but there's no guarantee of that. Still haven't tested it, after all.

Walk over to the corner. Soft, shifting light… huh. I never took the time to really look deeply at these, but here in the darkened room… it's quite pretty. Light shifting over the walls… sorta like a lava lamp. And monsters can't even see it, judging by Glenn… a pity.

Extend arm, hover hand over golden light, and-

Touch.

...

...

...

Nothing. Nothing happened.

Huh.

Ah well, guess I'll just- oh!

Light's turning red. Forgot that was a thing. Room bathed in now red light is now extremely creepy instead of mildly so.

Pull bac-

 **-** 'Greetings, human.'

Huh?

 **-** 'It's me, your best friend.'

What…

 **-** 'The caretaker of the Ruins. **'**

This…

 **-** 'The ruler of the Underground.'

The hell?

\- 'A pity. You shall never hear those words again.'

You… Chara.

 **-** 'Heheh… I waited a long time. Hand dipped in a Save Point, just waiting for you to try once more. Alas… curiosity killed the cat. Is that not how the saying goes?'

YOU.

 **-** My, my. Someone's upset. I haven't killed many cats, but there have been plenty of others… dogs, fish, frogs- oh. I seem to have missed one. Such a shame. I'll remember him on my next RESET, never fear.'

What are you talking abou- Glenn. Oh God, Gle- GET OUT OF MY HEAD.

-'Hm. A pity you didn't explore more of the lab. I could use a route down… ah, well. It's only a matter of time… and once you're gone, I'll have that in spades.'

The hell are you talking about, bitch?

-'Rude. Here I was, hoping for a bit of light conversation before you die, and you start cussing? Shameful.'

I swear, I will-

-'Now, answer your question: I mean that thanks to you, I can no longer RESET. Which is more than enough to make me wish to slice you to tiny, tiny pieces.'

Eh? But...

-'I don't know how you're counteracting me… but it won't work once you're dead. That being said-'

Need to run. Get away. Come on, James. Pull my hand out. Pull-

-'I'm sorry, were you talking to me? I hope you realize that I have complete control over you right now. It's quite amusing, really.'

SHUT THE HELL UP.

-'Language. Then again, what could I possibly do to you?

-'Oh right. This.'

Static? Eyes going dim-

Pain.

Pain.

PAIN.

AH$BL*%$IO*%)&* $HN$-

Pulses. Pain. Damn pain. Can't think, can't breathe, can't feel...

FK%%^&FI)&(J*KD$%WH^*&DUE^BYSSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!

Pain fading...

-'Hah. So weak-willed… Your mental constitution is in tatters. Boo-hoo, I killed them all, sob, sob. Pathetic.'

You ... BLOODY...bastard…

-'I'd shock you again, but frankly? It's not even mildly amusing anymore, what with your pitiful resistance. Now, where were we? The true lab... the ancient city…'

Get… out...

-'The ruins, Snowdin… ah. You've spoken with Gaster, have you? That one...I'll deal with him soon enough.'

"" _ **You can deal with him right now**_ **.""**

 **-'** Wha- GAH!'

Now.

-'No, I-AH!'

Pull back.

Hit the floor.

Black.

* * *

"James."

Argh. This feeling.. I know this feeling.

Open eyes. Hello, inky black Void space. Hello, Gaster, standing creepily over me. For once, I'm actually happy to see you-

-And now he's speaking. What a shame.

"We have got to stop meeting like this."

Stare.

Blink.

Sigh.

"No."

"Freaking."

"Duh."

* * *

A/N:

Greetings! So somehow this happened, and I am... eehhhh. I forgot certain plot details over 4 months, and things had to be rewritten in my head. But this is tolerable.

To clear things up, just in case: James speaks through Normal Text, Chara is speaking through -'This kind of text', and Gaster speaks with **_""THIS"",_** but only once, to differentiate between the thought-speak. If I had wingdings, I'd use em, but is annoying that way.

Chara's personality might be weird for a few people, but again, it varies. I'm going for the "ancient evil" sorta style instead of psychotic young girl, but both really are fine. We'll see how it develops.

Don't expect to see too much of me in the next few days, cause I am hopelessly addicted to Fire Emblem Heroes. But if you leave a question, comment, or criticism, I'll do my best to pry myself away.

Again, as always, thanks to bubblegumreba. Seriously awesome editor.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

Did'ya miss me?

So! Been awhile since the last update, but school's just about over, and I'm back in the game!

"Except that the fandom is probably-maybe-sorta dead at this point. But hey, if even one person still enjoys this it'll be worth it.

"That being said: been awhile since the last update. "Quick" recap (ya'll could also just reread the story, shouldn't take that long).

* * *

On his 16th birthday, James, a normal human being, wakes up to find himself in a strange place, which he quickly realizes to look eerily similar to one of his favorite video games, Undertale. Despite confusion, he is nevertheless quite enthusiastic about going through the game- until he finds out that not all is well with the world. Major characters are missing. NPCs no longer roam the halls. And the protagonist's most valuable resource, the Save Point, causes severe harm, both physical and mental.

With a growing sense of dread, James continues to roam the ruins, finding items and landmarks- but no monsters. Scenarios race throughout his mind, and he prays that everyone is alright- only to have those fragile hopes crushed as he comes upon piles and piles of dust, along with a knife and a note, reading "300 LEFT =)". Horrified, he stumbles along to Toriel's house, on guard for what he is certain is another human, or worse, THE human, Chara. At Home, he finds no sign of Goat Mom, and is instead ambushed by knightly Glenn, the last living Froggit of the Ruins. Choosing to talk rather than fight, James convinces Glenn that he wishes to do no harm, while Glenn reveals that the human, who went by the name of Frisk, killed everyone but him, due to Glenn being young and ant-sized at the time. James also shares his secret of having come from a world where Undertale is a game, and proves it with in-game knowledge, much to the Froggit's amazement. After a brief chat, James goes to sleep in the player's room, wanting at least one thing to go according to plan./span/p

For the next few weeks, Glenn and James prepare to track down and defeat the other human, and contact anyone still alive. During this time period, they explore the Ruins and acquire food and weaponry. James explores more of Home, discovering a slashed up photo and business ledger in the mysterious boarded up room. After almost burning the house down, James also gets a lesson in magic from Glenn, although he understands little. Glenn, on the other hand, receives a crash course in Save Points as James touches one and is inflicted with and overwhelming concern for Toriel, to the point of kicking down the door and crashing through the banister. Strangely enough, this only reinforces Glenn's trust in James, stating that only an outside force could have caused such monumental stupidity.

Exiting the Ruins, the two leave a message at once of Alphys's camera's, hoping for a response. As they advance, James is caught in a pitfall trap. Glenn leaves in order to seek aid or an implement to help James escape. While he is gone, James notices the presence of bone spikes within the pit. As the significance dawn on him, he's stabbed through the gut as Sans teleports onto the scene. Weakened by blood loss, James prepares for the worst.

All of a sudden, James falls into the Void, where he is greeted and healed by W.D. Gaster, who, after cordially greeting him, discloses three essential pieces of information. One, that James cannot RESET. Two, that James's genocide run and multitude of RESETS in-game resulted in the creation of this warped timeline. Three, Chara is indeed the murderer, and is waiting for James. After dispensing these pearls of wisdom onto an utterly disoriented and angered James, he gives him a photo of Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster, and sends him back to the exact moment when James was pulled out, before James's Determination levels can tear apart the Void. As James is sent back, he manages, with the help of Glenn, to obtain a truce with Sans. However, in the process he is knocked out.

When he comes to, he finds himself as Sans's house. Snowdin is devoid of residents as well. Glenn decides to watch TV, while James and Sans chat. Gaster's survival is revealed to Sans, who has to take time to think about the implications. James, too, thinks on how Sans is much more Genocide than Pacifist Sans. Sans also makes it known that survivors are hidden in the True Lab, led by Alphys. Sans leaves to report to Alphys, leaving James with the key to his workshop. Within it, James finds a broken IRD (Instant Revitalizing Device) from Earthbound, and a scrapbook, which triggers feelings of guilt over his Genocide Run. He then leaves.

Inside the house, James ponders over when to tell Glenn about his Genocide Run, when Sans pops back to take them to the Lab. There, they meet the survivors and Alphys, who welcome the newcomers. James is thought to be a new fulfillment of the prophecy, the Angel of Life to counteract the Angel of Death. Some, however, such as the world-weary Monster Kid, remain skeptical. Indeed, Glenn's hopes of raising an army to fight Chara are met with all but scorn. James and Glenn decide that they must strike out on their own, but take the opportunity to plan and train. While exploring, however, James finds another Save Point. Against his better judgement, he touches it- and is immediately locked in a mental battle with Chara herself. He is about to be overwhelmed, when Gaster appears and knocks Chara back- while knocking James out. James awakens to find himself in the Void yet again.

* * *

Big blocks of text. That alone is gonna account for like a third of this chapter.

Well, onward!

* * *

Chapter 13- Glenn POV

By Bilious, methinks that was far too close.

Step out of the shadows, hop towards the door- Damnation!

"Brother Glenn? Is that you?"

Thrice-blasted-

Enough. I must be calm, cordial. After all…

Turn around. A flash of green, a swish of robes-

One of my people. A Final Froggit.

...Hm.

Upon meeting them, I was filled with such joy! Such wonder! The Order of the Finality was said to be but a myth, told to tadpoles at bed. Froggits who left their homes seeking wisdom, and returning as Final Froggits, warriors, teachers, and healers who would bring peace and prosperity. What could it possibly be but a myth? And yet here they were!

And yet how few they were. How lifeless they were.

Enough. No need to dwell upon such provoking thoughts.

"Father Genesis. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I replied.

He speaks. A warm, pleasant croak.

"You know very well why I am here, Brother Glenn. Please, will you not return to your meditation? The energies have not properly set in, and to disturb them now would create an imbalance in your casting. How far, then, would your ascension be delayed?"

Ah…'tis of no use. I must convey my thoughts, I must understand…

Stand up, ramrod-straight.

"Father Genesis, I truly appreciate all you have done. To ascend to Finality would be simply... incredible. Simply meeting you all, spending time in your presence- it is a gift that can not be repaid."

Father Genesis tilts his head.

"And yet?"

...Ach. Let the words pour out, and pray they shan't sting.

"…Father. Even in the past day, I have seen so many wonders produced by the Order, feats of power I never dreamed were possible! Surely, with the knowledge you possess, you could obliterate the human in an instant! So why… why will you not?"

"..."

"…Father?"

A heavy sigh. The Father's eyes rest upon mine, looking so, so deeply.

"Brother Glenn. You have answered the question within itself... our knowledge. We of the Order are the keepers of the ancient secrets, guardians of the arcane lore. Each Final Froggit possesses a plethora of wisdom that would, but for us, be lost to the world. For paper can tear, technology can break. Only the Order, through active teaching and learning, can keep the wisdom of the world alive- and in safe hands, at that. We cannot lose a single one of our brethren… not when so few are added to our number, and not when so many have been lost." His gaze is sorrowful, solemn… lifeless.

I know that the human slaughtered many Froggits, Final or not. Though the Order did not suffer a mass extinction as mine kin did, they came excruciatingly close. Indeed, Sister Adropa says there are only 22 left... 'Tis a time of mourning for the Order. Still, I must press on. No matter how much it may hurt.

"...Father. The human will not stop, she will never stop. For the safety of both humanity and monsterkind, surely that is worth any price! I am willing to die a thousand times over, if it guarantees the safety of our race. Please, I implore you, I beg of you…" My voice trails off, for his gaze remains the same… but for a new hardness.

His voice rings out in a deathly, dreadful monotone.

"You call us cowards, then? We, who were the frontlines when it came to the Core? We, who sacrificed our lives to let others escape? We, who felt the dust of our age-old brothers and sisters crust upon our skin as we fought on, knowing that we might be next?"

I...I…

I cannot. I cannot back down. I must…

"Father." A whisper. "I do not see you as cowards. Never for a moment from when I first saw mine kin before me… and yet still, I plead."

"..."

"Please, Father."

Nothing-ah. A shift from anger- to weariness.

"Brother Glenn. We have both suffered so much loss, tests from Bilious Himself. And yet, one must wonder- why is the Order not of your mind? Why are we too not fired up, not willing to sacrifice anymore?"

...hmph. 'Tis an interesting thought, no doubt. Yet it should not pertain-

"It is because," His voice drops to a whisper, "We have not yet lost hope."

…?

"I beg your pardon?"

His stare is discomforting. In the same, small voice, he continues.

"We have not lost hope. That there is a way beyond self-destruction. That there will be a future path without the loss of our knowledge. If we are but willing to step back and observe, aid shall arise, or the human shall commit a fatal error. There is a proper time for everything, Brother Glenn, and we are waiting for the right time."

By Bilious… he truly does not hear himself.

"Father Genesis! This is the moment, here and now! James has arrived! Our greatest hope is in the palm of our hands! What if we should lose him due to patience? What of disease, of accidents? What if Chara should come and find us in here? Nay, let us go forth, and cleanse the stains of blood upon our land! Let us-"

"Glenn. You are haunted."

"...Father?"

He has closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"Look within yourself. Is James ready? Are you ready? No. Yet you are so hasty to avenge, to rid yourself of the curse of life. For you are the last. And you care not of what happens to you, so long as you can keep avoiding your shame."

Survivor's guilt? Nay. I merely seek to avenge… and yet...but…

Still he speaks.

"We of the Order see a future. We have our purpose, to preserve the ancient ways and to absorb ideas to come, no matter the cost. This shall be our mission, human or no human."

His eyes open again, shining with pity.

"But what of you, Brother Glenn? After the battle, if you should survive, what will you do? You have spent your whole life preparing to fight the human. Where is your future afterwards?"

What of you.

What of me?

I had never truly thought about it. I had merely assumed...nothing.

I suppose I could join the Order. Yet even they are a means to an end. With the human defeated, could I be satisfied? Would a life of research and preservation be enough?

I…

He has seen the look in my eyes. It tells him more than I wish. He nods.

"Think on it, Brother Glenn. Whether it be with the Order, or throughout the Underground, or even on the Surface- where do you see yourself? You have lived to avenge."

"Now what will you protect?"

...He nods once more. He is leaving, hopping through a doorway. Beyond him is light, spilling into this shaded hall.

…

...Now is not the time. I must, I must…

Find James. He will understand, I am sure of it.

Hop the opposite way from Father Genesis. Through the open doorway. Into the darkness beyond.

* * *

A/N:

Satisfied?

I've been planning a Glenn POV for awhile, and Froggit-Final Froggit interaction seemed like a good place to start. James'll be up next- whenever I get to it.

Edited by bubblegumreba. Seriously awesome to keep putting up with my delays, can't thank you enough.

If there's any confusion, please message me. It really does help.

Also note- I do have a plot planned out. Writing it, however, takes quite awhile, and time's been scarce lately.

Aaaaannnndddd- that's about it. See ya later -WoS


End file.
